Biss zur Studierstunde
by tinschchen
Summary: Bettina verliebt sich prompt in den neuen Schüler Mick. Auch das Schuljahr entwickelt sich anders als geplant.
1. Chapter 1

_Es tut mir leid, aber die ersten paar Kapitel hab ich als eins hochgeladen ^^ (aus faulheit) .... außerdem hab ich ein paar Fehler ausgemerzt_

_lg und viel spaß beim lesen _

_tinschchen_

_**Bis(s) zur Studierstunde**_

**Prolog:**

Angsterfüllt sah ich sie an und wartete auf mein Urteil. Im Raum war es stiller als still, während die Volturi über meine Bestrafung sprachen. Das ich Angst hatte wussten sie schon längst, auch meine Gedanken waren ihnen bekannt, zumindest einem: Aro.

Er wusste, warum ich diese ganzen Nachforschungen angestellt hatte und warum ich sie gesucht habe. Doch ich hatte nie erwartet, dass meine Neugier mir einmal mein Leben kosten könnte. Hätte ich doch niemals Mick kennengelernt! Das ich seufzte, blieb ihnen nicht verborgen.

„Bettina wir haben uns entschieden: Entweder jemand verwandelt dich oder du musst sterben!" Obwohl ich genau das erwartet hatte, traf es mich dennoch hart. Einerseits wollte ich verwandelt werden, aber andererseits wollte ich mein jetziges Leben nicht aufgeben. Immerhin hatte ich es endlich zu etwas Ansehen in der Klasse geschafft. Doch ich wusste, dass mir keine Wahl blieb.

**Kapitel1**

Ich war total genervt! Zuerst hatte ich verschlafen und dann auch noch das: Ich komme am ersten Schultag zu spät!  
Meine Mutter hatte mich gestern Abend extra noch gewarnt, nicht zu spät zu Bett zu gehen. Natürlich war ich bis 2 Uhr morgens wach, da ich unbedingt noch mein Outfit raussuchen musste. Ich hatte mich über die Sommerferien stark verändert: Ich war nicht mehr das pickelgesichtige, kleine, pummelige Mädchen, dass früher alle Verarscht hatten. In nur 2 Monaten hatte ich mich wie gesagt total verändert. Jetzt musste ich nur noch dafür sorgen, dass dies auch auffiel.

Müde schleppte ich mich in die Schule. Meine beste Freundin hatte mich angerufen und mir die super tolle Nachricht erzählt, dass wir einen Neuen in die Klasse bekommen würden. Angeblich einen echt süßen, heißen Typen. Das konnte ja heiter werden. Vor allem weil ich Unglück magisch anzog. Hoffnungen brauchte ich mir also sowieso nicht zu machen. Wer würde schon mit mir gehen wollen. Die anderen würden es ihm ja sowieso ausreden.

Seufzend betrat ich die Hölle, auch genannt Schule.  
Als ich in die Klasse kam, war nur mehr ein Tisch ganz hinten leer. Mein Tisch! Auf direktem Weg begab ich mich dorthin. Erst als ich platzgenommen hatte sah ich mich um. Alle waren auf demselben Platz wie im letzten Schuljahr. Der Platz neben mir war wie immer leer, da meine vermeidlich beste Freundin ja nicht mehr neben mir in der letzten Reihe sitzen wollte. Sie hatte es nämlich letztes Jahr in die abgesagteste Clique der Schule geschafft. Plötzlich überkam mich ein leichtes Panik-Gefühl: Der einzige freie Platz war neben mir! Und der Neue war noch nicht unter den Anwesenden! Ich schluckte. Oh nein. Ich hasste solche Situationen. Vielleicht, kam mir der Gedanke, war an dem Gerücht eines Neulings ja nichts Wahres dran. Diese Hoffnung erhielt sich bis zum Läuten der Schulglocke aufrecht.

„Guten Tag, werte Schülerinnen und Schüler! Wie Sie soeben hören konnten, wurde das neue Schuljahr gerade „eingeläutet"! Ich hoffe, Sie haben nichts dagegen. Wenn doch, egal, Sie können´s eh nicht ändern", begrüßte uns der Professor.

Ich hatte gar nicht bemerkt, wann er die Klasse betreten hatte. Als ich darüber nachdachte, merkte ich, dass ich wiedermal in mein altes Schema zurückgefallen war: Ich hatte ein Buch in der Hand. Verdammt!

Das war schon so tief in meinem Unterbewusstsein drinnen. Natürlich war es wie immer eines meiner Lieblingsbücher: Bis(s) zum Morgengrauen. Schnell ließ ich es in meine Tasche gleiten und sah nach vorne. Gespannt versuchte ich den Worten des Professors zu folgen, als sich die Tür öffnete.

Ich war geblendet von seiner Schönheit. Nicht nur mir ging es so. Reihum seufzten die Mädchen und sahen ihn mit einem verträumten Blick an. Langsam und anmutig ging, nein, schwebte er förmlich zum Professor. Der schien ganz gelassen, bat den Neuen sich vorzustellen und setzte sich auf das Lehrerpult, um als aufmerksames Beispiel voranzugehen. Der Neuling sah sich erstmals in der Klasse um. Ich konnte meinen Blick nicht von ihm abwenden, ich musste ihn einfach anstarren. Als er zu sprechen begann, klang seine Stimme wunderschön. Ich fühlte mich schrecklich an Edward Cullen erinnert, verwarf den Gedanken aber sofort wieder.

„Hi ich bin Mick Cullen. Ich bin mit meiner Familie während den Sommerferien hierhergezogen." CULLEN?! Noch mehr Erinnerung an Edward!!

Als er geendet hatte, wies ihn der Professor auf den freien Platz neben mir. Panik erfüllte mich. Ich zwang mich, ruhig zu bleiben.

Tief Ein-und Ausatmen!

Vampire gibt es nicht!

Bevor er sich setzte trafen sich unsere Blicke. Plötzlich füllte sich die Umgebung wie elektrisch geladen an. Immer wieder musste ich mich ermahnen, dass es keine Vampire gab. Es war absurd, an so etwas zu denken, wo ich mir doch geschworen hatte, mich zu ändern!

Um ganz sicher zu gehen, versuchte ich seine Augenfarbe auszumachen. Vorsichtig wandte ich mich im zu. Er folgte aufmerksam den Unterricht. Sein Blick war gerade nach vorne gerichtet, dass machte es um einiges leichter. Ich war erleichtert, als ich sah, dass seine Augen leuchtend blau waren. Den ganzen Tag, bis hin zur Mittagspause, konnte ich mich nicht auf den Unterricht zu konzentrieren, ich musste ihn einfach beobachten.

Als es endlich läutete stand er blitz schnell auf und verschwand bei er Tür hinaus. Ehe ich resignierte, dass er weg war, kamen die Mädchen unserer Klasse auf mich zu und fragten mich, wie es so sei, neben ihm zu sitzen. So viel Aufmerksamkeit war ich nicht gewohnt. Ich musste alles haargenau wiedergeben, selbst von der kleinsten Bewegung von ihm musste ich ihnen erzählen. Plötzlich setzte sich Christine auf meinen Tisch. Ich war erstaunt. Normalerweise sah sie mich nicht einmal an. „Weißt du was? Es wird Zeit, dass auch du endlich eine von uns wirst!"

Mir fehlten die Worte: Ich war endlich in der angesagtesten Clique der Schule. Jetzt konnte sich auch meine angeblich beste Freundin wieder mit mir sehen lassen.

**Kapitel 2**

„Hey Bettina! Mit wem liegst du im Zimmer?", fragte mich Jane.

„Keine Ahnung!?", antwortet ich etwas genervt.

Ich konnte es nicht fassen, dass sie erst jetzt ein Wort mit mir wechselte.

„Bist du auf mich beleidigt? Ich will dir nur sagen, dass ich Christine vorgeschlagen hatte, dich aufzunehmen!! Wir sind doch beste Freundinnen!", Jane drückte mich fest als sie das sagte. Ich lächelte verlegen.

Mittlerweile waren wir im Internat angekommen. Ich war gespannt, mit wem mich dieser Idiot von Präfekt dieses Jahr wieder ins Zimmer stecken wollte.

Gespannt suchte ich auf dem Zimmereinteilungsplan meinen Namen. Jane schrie auf. Verwirrt sah ich sie an.

„Ich bin mit Christine im Zimmer!! Aber direkt neben dir", fügte sie hinzu, als sie meinen Blick sah. Plötzlich fand ich auch meinen Namen.

„Jane, weißt du, wer Elisabeth Cullen ist?", wollte ich von ihr wissen.

Doch an ihrer Stelle, antwortet mir ein Mädchen mit einer hellen Stimme: „Das bin ich! Meiner Bruder ist, glaub ich, in derselben Klasse wie ihr beiden!"

Oh Gott! Dieses zierliche kleine Mädchen erinnerte mich total an Alice aus Twilight!

Verdammt! Was war heute nur los mit mir?!

Wurde ich etwa verrückt? Vermutlich!

„Das ist dasselbe Zimmer, das ich letztes Jahr auch hatte. Falls du denn Weg dorthin nicht weißt, …", begann ich, doch sie unterbrach mich sofort.

„Ja das wäre super! Wir könnten gute Freunde werden!", sie lächelte mich an.

Ich konnte nicht anders als zurücklächeln. Sie war mir auf Anhieb sympathisch, und einen süßen Bruder hatte sie auch noch dazu.

Ich fand es immer noch gemein, dass die Mädchen ihre Zimmer im obersten Stockwerk hatten. Es gab zwar einen Aufzug, der war aber gerade heute immer voll. Also hatten wir uns mit dem schweren Gepäck zu Fuß hochgekämpft. Schnaufend kam ich oben an. Auch nach einem Jahr hatte ich mich immer noch nicht daran gewöhnt.

Puh. Geschafft.

Elisabeth sah gelassen aus. Wahrscheinlich trieb sie mehr Sport als ich, so wie sie aussah. Ja okay, Sport steht bei mir ganz oben auf der Black-List, aber trotzdem.

Während wir den langen Gang zu unserem Zimmer entlang schritten, sah sich Elisabeth interessiert um. Ich musste sofort an letztes Jahr denken, als ich zum ersten Mal hier entlang ging.

Damals war ich über das wilde Farbenspiel etwas geschockt gewesen. Jetzt störte es mich kaum noch.

„So da sind wir", erklärte ich feierlich, nachdem ich die Tür aufgeschlossen hatte. Nett wie ich war ließ ich ihr den Vortritt und somit auch die Wahl, der Zimmerhälfte. Ich war ein wenig erleichtert, als sie sich die linke Hälfte als die Ihre erwählte. So konnte ich wieder in meinem Bett schlafen.

„Weißt du, ich finde es nett von dir, dass du meine Freundin sein willst! Dort, wo wir vorher

wohnten, hatte ich keine. Sie fanden mich alle seltsam", sie lachte.

Verwirrt sah ich sie an. Wie konnte ein so nettes, gut aussehendes Mädchen keine Freunde haben?

„Warum seid ihr umgezogen?", ich wollte einfach mehr wissen.

„Unser Dad meinte, dass es wieder einmal Zeit für einen Tapetenwechsel wäre. Wir bleiben nie lange an einem Ort. Mein Dad ist ein guter Arzt (als sie Arzt sagte, musste ich wieder an Twilight denken!!), deswegen reisen wir viel, da er mal dort und mal da gebraucht wird! Aber er hat meinen Geschwistern und mir versprochen, dass wir hier länger bleiben!", sagte sie erfreut.

„Wie viele seid ihr denn?"

„Nun ja sieben. Aber unsere älteren Geschwister gehen nicht hier zur Schule!"

Interessant. Ich lächelte sie an.

„Guten Tag die Damen! Wie ich sehe versteht ihr euch schon gut!", hörten wir eine Stimme. Es war einer der Erzieher, „wenn ich euch bitten dürfte hier zu unterschreiben. Damit gehört das Zimmer dann für dieses Jahr offiziell euch!"

Als wir ihn endlich abgewimmelt hatten, richteten wir unser Zimmer ein. Es sah echt super aus!

Ich erschrak so heftig, als plötzlich Jane hinter mir stand, dass ich fast meine Blume fallen gelassen hätte.

„Jane! Was willst du", schnauzte ich sie an.

Sie grinste: „Schön habt ihrs hier! Wir haben uns auch schon häuslich eingerichtet. Wenn ihr wollt könnt ihr rüber kommen und gucken."

Elisabeth und ich willigten ein und kamen mit.

Mir klappte der Mund auf, als ich das Zimmer sah: Alles war umgestellt, es hingen Poster von sexy Typen an der Wand und was mir noch sofort ins Auge sprang, war eine riesige Stereoanlage. Ich betrachtete sie neidisch.

„He Bettina. Da guckste he? Die hab ich zum Geburtstag bekommen. Super Bass und so!", gab Christine an.

„Sehr schönes Zimmer!", meinte Elisabeth.

Christine zuckte zusammen. Anscheinend hatte sie Elisabeth erst jetzt bemerkt. Bevor Christine gemein und fies zu ihr sein konnte, stellte ich Elisabeth schnell vor:

„Christine, das ist Elisabeth Cullen. Die Schwester von Mick!"

Sofort hellte sich ihr Gesicht auf und sie hielt Elisabeth freundlich die Hand entgegen: „Erfreut!"

„He es ist Zeit zum Abendessen. Kommt ihr gleich mit?", mischte sich Jane ein.

Ich zuckte mit der Schulter, was bei mir meistens ja bedeutet. Elisabeth hingegen schüttelte den Kopf und meinte nur: „ Ich muss noch zu meinem Bruder. Es ist wichtig!"

Nachdem ich das Essen auf dem Teller saß, wünschte ich mir, ich wäre auch nicht mitgekommen.

**Kapitel 3**

Nervös schritt ich im Zimmer auf und ab. Es war bereits 21:50. Eigentlich sollte ich schon seit 5 min im Bett liegen. Nicht nur ich, sondern jeder andere Schüler des Internats auch. Nur Elisabeth nicht. Wo war sie nur? Wollte sie bereits an ihrem ersten Tag Ärger bekommen?

Um noch mal sicher zu gehen, ob sie nicht doch im Badezimmer oder auf der Toilette war, sah ich noch mal schnell nach. Keine der beiden Türen war verschlossen.

Ob sie noch bei ihrem Bruder war?

Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür. Ich wartete nicht darauf wer es war und warf mich schnell aufs Bett.

„Gute Nacht die Damen!", ertönte die Stimme der Erzieherin, als sie ins Zimmer kam. Sie sah sich langsam um und sah mich dann fragend an: „Wo ist denn Fräulein Cullen? Sie will doch keine Punkte bekommen?"

Ich wusste nicht, ob ich lügen sollte, oder nicht. Verdammt was soll ich tun? Noch bevor ich den Mund aufmachte geschah etwas Seltsames: Die Badezimmertür wurde geöffnet.

„Oh gute Nacht Frau Erzieherin!", sagte Elisabeth in einem fröhlichen Ton. Ich sah sie verwirrt an. Ich war mir sicher, dass sie bis vor 5 sec nicht hier gewesen war. Langsam aber sicher wurde ich verrückt. Das ist doch unmöglich!

Selbst die Erzieherin war etwas verwirrt: „Na denn, wenn alle anwesend sind, dann gute Nacht. Licht aus und ab ins Bett!" Bevor sie das Zimmer verließ warf sie Elisabeth noch einen eigenartigen Blick zu, den ich nicht einschätzen konnte. Vielleicht bin ich einfach schon zu müde.

„He wo warst du?", fragte ich Elisabeth beiläufig.

„Im Badezimmer, wo denn sonst?"

Ich seufzte und warf die Bettdecke über mich. Okay, wenn sie mich unbedingt anlügen musste.

Es dauerte keine Minute, als ich mich im Traumland befand.

So etwas Seltsames hatte ich noch nie geträumt. Zwar träumte ich in letzter Zeit oft von Vampiren, aber noch nie habe ich geträumt, selbst einer zu sein. Es machte mir ein wenig Angst. In meinem Traum irrte ich verwirrt und hungrig umher. Plötzlich als ich mein erstes Opfer fand, wachte ich auf.

Schlaftrunken sah ich auf mein Handy, um die Uhrzeit zu ergründen. Oh mein Gott. Es war 3 Uhr morgens. Ich schloss die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. Da aber noch Licht brannte, sah ich mich doch um und bekam noch mit, wie Elisabeth etwas Rotes in Ihre Schublade gleiten ließ.

„Noch wach?", fragte ich verschlafen.

„Ja ich kann an neuen Orten nicht auf Anhieb gut schlafen", erklärte sie mir.

Ich konnte sie verstehen, da es mir letztes Jahr genauso ging.

„Möchtest du auch Tee?", fragte sie freundlichkeitshalber, als sie eine Tasse in die Hand nahm.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf: „Ähm nein. Wann hast du denn den gemacht?"

„Vor 2 Minuten oder so. Die Teeküche ist noch offen!", sagte sie grinsend. Ich war beeindruckt, denn ich würde mich nicht trauen mitten in der Nacht raus zur Teeküche zu schleichen.

Naja jedem das seine, dachte ich mir, drehte mich um und schlief erneut ein, diesmal traumlos.

„Und wie war deine erste Nacht im Internat? Konntest du dann doch noch ein wenig schlafen?", fragte ich Elisabeth.

Sie nicke nur zur Antwort, lächelte mich an und meinte: „wenn 1 Stunden „ein wenig" ist dann ja!"

Ich wusste nicht, was daran lustig sein sollte, lachte aber mit trotzdem.

Wir waren auf dem Weg zur Schule. Ich hatte sie noch gar nicht gefragt, in welchen Jahrgang sie war. Diese Frage beantwortete sich schnell, als ein paar 3-klässler sie begrüßten, zwar nicht besonders freundlich, aber immerhin.

Ich verabschiedete mich von ihr und betrat die Klasse. Mick saß bereits auf dem Platz neben dem meinem. Ich sah ihn an und wurde nervös. Oh mann, was war bloß los mit mir? War ich in ihn verknallt? Ich verwarf den Gedanken schnell wieder. Verdammt noch mal, Bettina, du bist seit 5 Monaten in einer Beziehung! Plötzlich fiel mir ein, dass ich gestern vergessen hatte, ihn anzurufen. Hoffentlich war nicht allzu sauer. Flüchtig sah ich auf die. 5 Minuten noch bis Stundenbeginn. Schnell zückte ich mein Handy und drückte die Eins. Natürlich war mein Schatzi die Number One auf meiner Kurzwahlliste!

Nach dem 2. Läuten hob er ab: „Hi Bettina, wie geht es dir? Hattest gestern wohl keine Zeit mehr, was?"

Ich war so froh endlich mal wieder seine Stimme zu hören. „Ja. Ich hab ne neue Zimmerkollegin und die musste ich erstmal näher kennen lernen. Ich hoffe du verstehst das!"

Während ich mit ihm quatschte, ließ ich mich auf meinen Platz nieder. Es fiel mir nicht mehr schwer.

„Verdammt! Manu ich muss leider Schluss machen! Der Lehrer ist da!!", flüsterte ich, als plötzlich der Lehrer vorne am Pult auftauchte.

„Okay, tschau! Ich vergesse jedesmal total, dass du ja noch in die Schule gehst! *lach* Naja Tschüss ich muss mich jetzt auch aufmachen! Kuss!"

Mann hatte er es gut! Er ging bereits arbeiten. Für ihn war die Schule und ihre Qualen bereits vorbei … und ich habe noch weitere 3 Jahre vor mir. 3 Jahre Plus, weil ich ja eventuell jedes Mal sitzen bleiben könnte. Ich seufzte laut. Zu laut.

„Ist irgendetwas Bettina?", fragte mich der Lehrer belustigt.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Verdammter Reli-Prof! Der denkt sich jetzt sicher wieder seinen Teil! Ach was: Lasse reden! , schoss es mir durch den Kopf und ich musste sofort an meine Beste von zuhause denken. Verdammtes Internat!

Wieder verging der Tag, ohne dass Mick und ich ein Wort wechselten. Ich musste Elisabeth echt mal fragen, was er so von mir hielt und warum er nichts mit mir redete.

Genau wie gestern, musste ich meinen neuen Freundinnen alles von Mick berichten. Da musste ich wohl durch.

„He Bettina, wir wollen heute noch in die Stadt fahren! Kommst du mit? So ne Wiener Shoppingtour unter uns Mädels kann nur witzig werden!! Aber bitte, sag dieser Elisabeth nichts, sie ist mir irgendwie unheimlich!", sagte Christine und erschauerte.

Ich fand es zwar gemein und eigenartig, sagte aber nichts aus Angst, wieder alleine dazustehen. Mit meinem besten Lächeln sagte ich zu. Also musste ich mein Gespräch mit Elisabeth vertagen.

Anfangs war es langweilig und ich bereute meine Zusage. Ich war schon immer eher ein Shopping-Muffel gewesen. Wir klapperten alles ab. Mariahilfer Straße rauf und runter. Doch mit der Zeit wurde es besser. Ich fand schöne Klamotten, Schmuck und Schuhe.

Wir wollte gerade wieder nach Hause fahren als es passierte: Jane hatte im C&A so viel gefallen, dass sie alles probierte. Mit einem Berg Klamotten am Arm konnte sie nicht sehe, wo sie hinging. So geschah es, dass sie die Stufen nicht sah. Bevor ich sie noch warnen konnte, lag sie schon ein Stockwerk tiefer. Autsch, dass sah nicht gut aus.

„Danke Bettina, dass du mit mir im Krankenwagen mitfährst!", murmelte Jane verlegen. Es war ihr peinlich. Ich war heil froh, dass mir das nicht passiert ist.

„Keine Ursache! Christine und die anderen sind ins Internat gefahren, um den Präfekten Bescheid zu sagen, was passiert ist."

Sie errötete: „Oh nein! Dann weiß es morgen die ganze Schule!"

Ich versuchte sie zu trösten: „Jeder fällt mal wo runter! Mach dir nichts draus!"

„Jaja! Naja wechseln wir bitte das Thema! Wie geht es Manuel?", fragte sie grinsend. Wieso grinste die?

„Gut ich hab heute Morgen mit ihm telefoniert! Wir sind jetzt schon seit 5 Monaten zusammen."

„5 Monate ist schon ganz schön lange, findest du nicht auch? Wie wärs mit jemand neuem? Mick Cullen zum Beispiel!" Sie grinste schon wieder!

Ich seufzte: „Na und manche sind schon seit 2 Jahre ein Paar und trotzdem noch ein Paar! Und außerdem, falls es dir nicht aufgefallen ist: Mick spricht nicht mit mir! Da kann sich nichts entwickeln, da soll sich auch nichts entwickeln!!" Ich war genervt.

„Aber der Blick heute Morgen! Da muss doch ein zumindest kleines Gefühl für ihn da sein!"

Ich schwieg. Auf solche Gespräche hatte ich keinen Bock.

Plötzlich hielt der Wagen und die Tür ging auf. „Kommt Mädels. Wie geht's dir?", fragte ein gut aussehender junger Arzt Jane.

„Gut", murmelte sie.

Ich half ihr auszusteigen. Draußen stand bereits ein Rollstuhl bereit. Jane ries die Augen auf und wurde erneut rot. Ich musste lachen.

„Verdammt tut das weh!", jammerte Jane.

Der Junge Arzt lächelte: „Das haben wir gleich. Was tut den weh?"

Anstatt vernünftig zu antworten, zeigte Jane einfach nur auf ihr rechtes Bein.

Der Arzt nickte: „Okay dann werden wir mal zum Röntgen fahren. Kommst du mit?" Die Frage war wohl an mich gewandt. Ich nickte.

Der Arzt sah unglaublich gut aus. Dem lagen die Schwestern sicher zu Füßen.

Bisher konnte ich noch nicht seinen Namen ausmachen. Er kam mir so schrecklich bekannt vor. Schweigend und überlegend ging ich neben Jane her, bis ich fasst über einen anderen Rollstuhlfahrer gestolpert wäre.

„Pass doch auf Bettina!", Jane konnte sich vor Lachen kaum noch halten. Auch der Arzt lächelte.

Endlich war Jane fertig. Sie hatte einen Gips und Krücken bekommen. Ich musste mich zusammen reißen, um nicht sofort loszulachen. Irgendwie sah sie damit bescheuert aus.

„Danke Herr …?", Jane konnte nicht weiter, da auch sie nicht wusste, wie der junge Arzt hieß.

„Cullen!", fügte er Arzt hinzu.

Ha, hatte ich mir es doch gedacht! Schon wieder keimten in mir die Gedanken an Vampire auf. Verdammt nochmal, vielleicht sollte ich einfach mal zu einem Psychiater gehen. Aber würde das was ändern?

„War doch lustig, die Shopping-Tour, oder?", fragte ich Jane grinsend.

Obwohl sie mir einen fiesen Blick zuwarf, lachte ich trotzdem.

„Kommst du mit Abendessen? Es gibt Augsburger!", fragte mich Jane um mich zu necken. Sie wusste ganz genau, dass ich im Internat ungern essen gehe. So war es zumindest letztes Jahr gewesen, und nachdem Essen gestern. Ich erschauerte.

Schnell ging ich hoch in mein Zimmer, um Elisabeth von dem lustigen Vorfall zu erzählen. Der Hintergedanken war natürlich ganz beiläufig das Zusammentreffen mit ihrem Vater zu erwähnen. Ich wollte wissen, wie alt ihr Vater eigentlich ist.

„Hallo!", rief ich als ich die Tür öffnete.

Keine Antwort. Verdammt.

Da sie sowieso nicht da war, hüpfte ich gleich unter die Dusche. So eine Shopping-Tour kann man nur mit heißem Wasser wieder wegspülen.

Während dem Föhnen meiner Haare bekam ich Lust, mir eine DVD reinzuziehen. Ich überlegte nicht lange. Schnell schnappte ich mir Moonlight und warf sie in den Laptop ein.

Die erste Folge von Moonlight war eine meiner liebsten. Plötzlich wurde mir etwas klar. Mick St. John und die anderen Moonlight-Vampire hatten blaue Augen, wenn sie im „Vampir-Modus" waren. Sofort bereute ich meine DVD-Wahl.

Da ich sowieso im Moment auf meinem Paranoia-Trip war, recherchierte ich im Internet einiges über Vampire. Aus purer Langeweile. Ich fand nichts heraus, was ich nicht schon vorher gewusst hatte.

Naja egal, dachte ich mir und schaltete den Laptop aus.

Noch immer war ich allein. Wie gestern war es bereits 20:50 und von Elisabeth fehlte jede Spur.

Ich schlüpfte in meinen Pyjama und schnappte mir Bis(s) zum Ende der Nacht.

Als sich die Tür öffnete lag ich bereits im Bett und las das Buch. Vorsichtig sah ich auf und bemerkte Elisabeth.

„Hi! Wo warst du?", wollte ich wissen.

„Bei Mick. Wie war die Shopping-Tour? Geht es Jane gut?"

Ich grinste. Es hatte sich also schon verbreitet. „Ja es geht ihr gut."

Aufmerksam sah sie mich an und bemerkte das Buch. Plötzlich verengten sich ihre Augen. Sie stand auf und murmelte: „Ich brauche noch meinen Pyjama!"

Bevor ich mich über sie wundern konnte, schlief ich ein.

Wieder wachte ich mitten in der Nacht auf. Und wieder war Elisabeth wach. Sie war aber nicht allein: Neben ihr stand ein gut aussehender Junge.

Ich tat weiterhin als ob ich schliefe.

„Joseph ich bin so froh, dass du da bist. Mick dreht total durch. Er meint immer noch, dass es eine blöde Idee war. Ich weiß nicht was ich mit ihm machen soll. Und ich weiß auch nicht mehr weiter. Wir sind erst 2 Tage hier und trotzdem... Ich fühle, dass sie es weiß. Sie weiß zwar nicht, was sie ist, aber sie ahnt was wir sind. *seufz* Verdammt, was sollen wir nur machen?", fragte Elisabeth den Jungen, den sie vorher Joseph genannt hatte.

Redeten die beiden etwa über mich?

„Sie war im Krankenhaus! Dad hat sie gesehen. Wie schafft man sowas nur?", lachte Joseph.

Ich war verwirrt. Also redeten sie über Jane. War Jane anders, als wir „Normalos"?

**Kapitel 4**

Ich wurde unsanft von einem Donnergeräusch geweckt. Verdammt, ich hatte nichts mehr vom nächtlichen Gespräch mitbekommen. Warum musste ich auch immer so schnell wieder einschlafen?

Benommen sah ich aus dem Fenster: Es blitzte und donnerte. Mist Wetter!

3 Tage hier und ich bin schon wieder deprimiert. Unglaublich!

Das Wetter wurde nicht besser. Ich hatte schon direkt Angst runter zur Schule zu gehen. Blitzeinschlaggefahr!!

Heute war der Tag halbwegs erträglich, vor allem weil Mick „Hallo" zu mir sagte. Oh Gott, ist der Typ süß!

Halt, Stopp, Moment!! Ich habe einen Freund! Betrüge ich ihn eigentlich, wenn ich für Mick schwärme? Oh Mann, wie kompliziert!

Gedankenverloren ging ich durch den Korridor. Was soll ich nur machen? 3 Tage Schule und mein ganzes Leben ist auf den Kopf gestellt.

Plötzlich knallte ich gegen einen Schüler

„Pass doch auf!", motzte er mich an. Er hatte seine Bücher fallen lassen.

Ich erkannte ihn sofort: Es war ein Schüler der höheren Jahrgänge.

Mir verschlug es den Atem. „Sorry! Tut mir echt leid! Das wollte ich nicht! Ehrlich!", stammelte ich herum und half ihm die Bücher aufzusammeln. Man war mir das peinlich!

„Macht nichts! Du bist doch Bettina, oder? Die aus dem ?"

„Ähmm, ja. Wieso?"

Er sah mich eigenartig an: „Ach nur so!"

Er zwinkerte mir zu.

Ist denn jetzt die ganze Schule schon verrückt? Oder bin das nur ich?

„Nein ehrlich. Warum interessiert dich das?", wenn meine Neugierde einmal geweckt war, ließ ich so schnell nicht los.

„Das wirst du noch früh genug erfahren!", meinte er grinsend und ging weg.

Allein mit einer Menge unbeantworteter Fragen, schlenderte ich hinauf zum Internat. Was sollte diese Begegnung?

Vielleicht interpretierte ich auch einfach zu viel dahinein.

„Hi! Gehst du nicht essen?", eine helle freundliche Stimme ries mich aus meinen Gedanken.

Ich hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass ich automatisch auf mein Zimmer gegangen war.

„Ähm nein. Ich habe keinen Hunger. Warum gehst du nicht?"

„Ich hab auch keinen Hunger. Wir scheinen etwas gemeinsam zu haben!" Elisabeth grinste.

Das Grinsen sprang auf mich über. Sofort vergaß ich, worüber ich nachgedacht hatte.

„Hast du Lust etwas zu unternehmen? Wir könnten spazieren gehen!", fragte Elisabeth.

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern: „Okay. Lass uns etwas für unsere Gesundheit tun!"

Während wir die Stadt erkundeten, sprachen wir über verschiedene Sachen, bis Elisabeth ein bestimmtes Thema anschlug.

„Sag mal Bettina: Glaubst du an Magie?"

Ein wenig verwirrt sah ich sah an. Glaubte ich daran? „Ja ein wenig. Es macht das Leben ein bisschen interessanter! Glaubst du daran?"

Sie grinste: „Ja! Deswegen mochte mich auch nie wirklich jemand. Sie hielten mich alle für verrückt!"

Wir lachten. Sie hatte dasselbe Problem, dass ich auch schon oft hatte.

„Du bist eigentlich meine erste wirkliche Freundin! Danke!"

Ich fühlte mich geehrt. Noch nie hatte sich jemand bei mir für meine Freundschaft bedankt.

Als wir wieder zurück im Internat waren, verschwand sie wieder einmal zu ihrem Bruder.

Selbst nach einem Monat wurde das Wetter nicht besser: Regen, Gewitter, Bewölkung!

Einfach nur trostlos.

Elisabeth wurde mir immer sympathischer, Christine versuchte mir immer häufiger ihre Meinung aufzudrücken und Mick sprach ab und zu ein Wort mit mir.

Natürlich gab es da auch noch den normalen Schulalltag. Und nach einem Monat Schule mussten auch wieder die Tests beginnen.

Mit einem Menschen wie Elisabeth im Zimmer ließ es sich schlecht lernen. Ich musste oft über ihre Witze lachen und so rüttelte mich erst eine 5 wach, die ich auf den Chemie Test bekommen hatte. Deprimiert lernte ich nun für die anstehende Prüfung.

Nichts munterte mich auf. Nicht mal die täglichen Anrufe von Manuel.

„So Bettina! Kommen Sie nur zur Prüfung!", der Professor schien erfreut. Es machte ihm anscheinend Spaß, Schüler zu quälen.

15 Minuten später hatte ich die Prüfung mit Leichtigkeit bestanden.

Alle freuten sich mit mir und gratulierten mir nach der Stunde. Sogar Mick.

„Bettina, dem hast dus gezeigt! Elisabeth hatte mir schon erzählt, dass du diesmal sehr fleißig gelernt hast. Sie fühlte sich total schuldig, als du die 5 geschrieben hattest!", lachte er.

Ich wurde rot und sah zu Boden. Niemals hatte ich damit gerechnet, dass er mit mir sprach.

Atme!, musste ich mich ermahnen.

Ich sah ihn an und lächelte: „Sie muss sich dich nicht schuldig fühlen!"

Er lächelte mich an und mein Herz blieb fast stehen.  
Plötzlich vibrierte mein Handy. Mick wandte sich von mir ab und ging. Er wollte mich in Ruhe telefonieren lassen.

Genervt sah ich auf das Display. Noch nie war ich sauer, dass mein Freund anrief.

„Und? Hast du die Prüfung geschafft?"

„Ja! Ich war die einzige. Die anderen 5, die es versucht haben, haben es nicht geschafft. Dürfen aber noch einen Versuch starten! Muss auflegen! Lehrer ist da!"

Schnell, ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, klappte ich das Handy zu.

Ich hasste es, ihn anzulügen. Sofort fühlte ich mich mies. Bedrückt sah ich aus dem Fenster und merkte nicht, dass jemand hinter mir stand.

„Toll dass du die Testnachprüfung bestanden hast! Das muss gefeiert werden!"

Ich erschrak heftig und fuhr herum. Elisabeth strahlte mich an. Als sie meinen erschrockenen Gesichtsausdruck war nahm, sah sie mich entschuldigend an. „Sorry!"

„Schon gut. An was hattest du den gedacht?", sie hatte immer so tolle Ideen.

„Mhmm, vielleicht Kino?!"

„Ja ins Kino! Es spielt zurzeit Underworld: Aufstand der Lykaner! Den wollte ich mir sowieso irgendwann ansehen." Das stimmte. Niemand wollte mit mir bisher in diesen Film, also war das eine gute Gelegenheit jemanden dafür zu verpflichten.

Ihrem etwas gequälten Gesichtsausdruck konnte man entnehmen, dass sie nicht sehr begeistert war.

Doch plötzlich lächelte sie wieder und meinte, dass das eine gute Idee wäre.

„Heute ist sowieso Mittwoch, da haben wir Ausgang. Fahren wir doch gleich heute. Kreativabend hin oder her!", lächelte Elisabeth. Sie wusste ganz genau, wie gerne ich basteln ging.

„Na dann auf in die Millennium City zum Kino!", freute ich mich und warf die Arme hoch.

Ich war auf alles gefasst gewesen, nicht aber auf das: Mick kam mit!

Er fuhr uns mit seinem Auto, ein cooler Sportwagen, ins Kino. Der war mir noch nie am internatseigenen Parkplatz aufgefallen. Mick musste also woanders parken.

Als ich neben Mick im Auto saß, bekam ich ein total schlechtes Gefühl.

Hoffentlich würde Manuel nichts davon erfahren. Ich liebte ihn wirklich. Aber wenn ich Mick ansah, konnte ich nicht mehr klar denken.

Auch im Kino saß er neben mir. Mir ging es noch schlechter, als es dunkel wurde und der Film begann. Konnte man dieses miese Gefühl nicht einfach irgendwie ausschalten?

Ich konnte mich kaum auf den Film konzentrieren. Es war einfach schrecklich.

Zum Schluss gab ich es auf und starte Mick nur mehr an. Gott sei Dank war es so dunkel, dass er es nicht bemerken konnte.

5-mal vibrierte mein Handy. Jedesmal war es Manuel. Ich hob nicht ab und beschloss ihn gleich nach Ende des Films anzurufen.

„Hi Schatz! Sorry, ich war mit einer Freundin im Kino, deswegen konnte ich nicht abheben!", entschuldigte ich mich.

„Schon gut! Immerhin hast du Spaß. Mein Vater hat mir gerade Hausarrest erteilt, weil ich nicht pünktlich zu Hause war. Manchmal nervt er echt!" Aufmerksam hörte ich Manuel zu und folgte Mick und Elisabeth zurück zum Auto. Gott sei Dank waren Frauen die Meisterinnen des Multitasking!

Wir fuhren noch nicht zurück zum Internat, sondern zu McDonald´s.

Es war ein lustiger Abend. Aber er verging leider viel zu schnell.

Als wir zurück im Internat waren stolperte ich beim Stufensteigen. Gekonnt fing mich Mick auf, dabei berührte seine Hand die meine.

Ich zitterte bei der Kälte seiner Finger. Warum waren die so kalt?

Plötzlich kam der Junge auf uns zu, mit dem ich vor einem Monat zusammen geprallt war. Den hatte ich mittlerweile total vergessen.

Böse funkelte er Mick an.

„Hi, Chris! Wie geht's dir?", fragte Mick höflich.

„Gut! Machst dich wohl gern an junge unschuldige Mädchen ran, was?! Darauf hast du wohl immer wieder Hunger!", neckte Chris ihn.

Nun war es auch mit der Freundlichkeit von Mick vorbei: „Ach verschwinde doch du Mischling!"

Elisabeth sah zwischen den beiden Jungs hin und her, bis sie Mick und mich schnappte und uns zum Aufzug schleppte.

Verwirrt sah ich die beiden Cullens an: „Was…?"

Elisabeth schüttelte den Kopf. „Keine Ahnung. Ich geh noch zu Mick ins Zimmer. Außerdem muss ich Joseph noch etwas sagen! Warte nicht auf mich!"

Ich konnte nicht mehr klar denken. Was war da gerade passiert?

Vielleicht würde mir eine heiße Dusche helfen. Doch es half nicht. Ich wurde nur plötzlich total müde.

Gleich nachdem ich mich ins Bett gelegt hatte, schlief ich auch schon.

Ich hatte einen seltsamen Traum.

_Langsam ging ich einen Korridor entlang. Plötzlich tauchten vor mir Elisabeth und Mick auf. Doch sie sahen nicht aus wie Menschen, sie glitzerten seltsam im Sonnenlicht. Ich versuchte sie zu erreichen, doch bevor ich bei ihnen war, kam Chris und zog mich aus ihrer Sichtweite. Meine kläglichen Versuche, mich vom ihm loszureißen waren erfolglos. Und dann fielen mir seine spitzen Ohren auf. Wer oder besser Was war er? Noch bevor ich diese Frage stellen konnte, wachte ich auf._

**Kapitel 5**

Elisabeth schien sich an den Vorfall gestern nicht mehr zu erinnern, oder sie wollte nicht. Ich bombardierte sie mit Fragen, doch sie ging auf keine ein.

in wenig beleidigt ging ich zur Schule, wo Mick schon auf seinem Platz saß.

Vielleicht rückte er ja mit der Sprache raus.

Doch ich hatte mich getäuscht. Auch er schien sich nicht an gestern zu erinnern.

Vielleicht sollte ich diesen Chris aufsuchen. Aber würde er mir mehr erzählen?

Einen Versuch war es wert! Nach dem Unterricht, lauerte ich ihm auf.

„Ähm hi. Du bist doch Chris oder?", ich klang schüchterner als geplant. Wieso war er auch von so vielen älteren Jungs umzingelt?

„Ja was gibt's? Tschau Leute!", sagte er an seine Freunde gewandt. Ich atmete aus. Gott sei Dank. Dann würde es nicht so peinlich werden.

„Ich wollte dich fragen, warum du gestern so fies zu Mick warst?" Ich kam mir plötzlich total bescheuert vor. Nervös trat von einem Fuß auf den anderen.

Chris lächelte mich an: „Ich glaube es wäre besser, wenn du es nicht weißt!"

„Ach komm schon! Ihr seit alle so fies!", meinte ich enttäuscht. Genau das hatte ich erwartet, aber dennoch war ich sehr enttäuscht von ihm.

Chris sah sich vorsichtig um und wandte sich dann wieder mir zu: „Sag mal, glaubst du an Magie?"

Da war schon wieder diese Frage. Was sollte das?

„Ja, ein bisschen!" Ich zuckte mit den Schultern.

Wieder sah er sich um und zog mich ein Stück weiter: „Glaubst du auch an Vampire?"

Natürlich glaubte ich an sie. Ich war so aufgeregt, dass ich nur nicken konnte.

„Dann hör mir jetzt genau zu! …", weiter kam er nicht. Plötzlich stand Elisabeth neben mir und zog mich mit sich. „Komm lass uns shoppen gehen!", meinte sie.

Ich versuchte mich zu wehren, ließ es aber bald bleiben.

Chris sah uns wütend von dannen ziehen.

„Dass ist unhöflich, Gespräche so abrupt zu beenden!", meckerte ich.

Elisabeth zog mich den ganzen Weg hinauf zum Internat mit sich. Hatte sie Angst, dass ich abhauen könnte?

„Lass mich endlich los!", ich war genervt und hatte diese Geheimnistuerei satt. Brutal ries ich mich los und stellte mich vor sie, „entweder du sagst mir endlich, was los ist, oder ich …!" Mir fiel nichts Vernünftiges ein.  
Wütend drehte ich mich um und stürmte hoch in mein Zimmer. Ich hatte keinen Bock auf Streit.

Plötzlich klingelte mein Handy *Super Massiv Black Hole*. Genervt nahm ich ab: „Was!?"

„Äh hi, ich bin es, Manuel. Wir müssen reden!" Ich erstarrte. Er hatte die all bekannten Worte benutzt: Wir müssen reden!

„Wir sind nun schon fast … 5 Monate glaub ich zusammen. Und irgendwie haben wir uns auseinander gelebt! Deswegen …"

„Du machst Schluss?", ich war geschockt. Der heutige war nicht mein Tag.

Mir stiegen Tränen in die Augen als er bejahte.

„Du Vollidiot!", schrie ich ins Handy und legte auf.

Wieso ging heute alles schief? Was hatte ich verbrochen?

Völlig fertig und aufgelöst fand mich Elisabeth. Jeder Streit war vergessen. Nun war es ihr nur noch wichtig mich zu trösten.

Für die nächsten Wochen, waren Chris und alle anderen magischen Sachen vergessen. Der Alltag konnte mir bei meinem Trennungsschmerz nicht helfen. Mir war alles irgendwie egal. Ich lernte nur noch.

Mick und Elisabeth machten sich große Sorgen um mich, doch ich sprach kein Wort mehr mit ihnen. Nach 3 Wochen Trauer war mir wieder eingefallen, warum ich sauer auf die beiden war.

Jane war wirklich eine gute Freundin. Auch Christine war nicht ganz so zickig, wie ich immer dachte. Ich verbrachte mehr Zeit mit den beiden, als mit Elisabeth. Dass einzige, was mich in der Clique noch störte, waren die ständigen Fragen über Mick, deswegen musste ich ab und zu mit ihm sprechen. Das flaue Gefühl im Bauch, dass ich früher immer hatte wenn ich ihn ansah, war verschwunden. Aus einem unerfindlichen Grund, störte mich das total.

Ehe ich mich versah, stand bereits Weihnachten vor der Tür. Die Zeit verflog unglaublich schnell.

Gemeinsam mit Jane und Christine ging ich auf Weihnachtsshoppingtour. Wir hatten jede Menge Spaß, als plötzlich Chris vor mir stand.

„Wir müssen unser Gespräch fortführen!", erinnerte er mich. Ich zuckte zusammen. Diesen Tag hatte ich mittlerweile verdrängt, denn seit diesem Tag war ich wieder zu haben.

„Von mir aus. Aber nicht jetzt!"

„Wir treffen uns dann in meinem Zimmer!" Er wartete nicht auf meine Antwort. So schnell wie er aufgetaucht war, war er auch wieder verschwunden.

„Was hast du mit dem zu schaffen?", fragte mich Jane mit einem vielsagenden Blick. Na toll, jetzt glaubte sie, dass ich einen neuen hatte. Auch Christine schien daran zu glauben.

Genervt ging ich voran in Richtung U-Bahn.  
„Ach komm, sei doch nicht gleich eingeschnappt! Das war doch nur Spaß!", riefen sie mir nach und holten mich ein.

„Bitte macht keine Scherze diesbezüglich!", bat ich sie, mit Tränen in den Augen. Sie nickten.

Nervös klopfte ich an Chris Tür. „Herein! Ah da bist du ja endlich!"

Ich trat langsam ein. Warum wollte er jetzt mit mir reden? „Was gibt's? Warum fällt dir gerade jetzt wieder unser Gespräch ein?", fragte ich genervt.

Er seufzte. „Ich musste warten, bis Gras über die Sache gewachsen war. Cullen würde mich töten!"

Irgendwie hasste ich diese Theatralik! „Na los. Raus mit der Sprache! Ich hab nicht ewig Zeit. Sonst kommt Elisabeth mich suchen."

Chris zuckte zusammen. Meine Worte hatten ihre Wirkung nicht verfehlt.

„Das ist nicht witzig! Es ist überhaupt ein Wunder, dass du noch lebst!"

Ich verdrehte die Augen. Was sollte das nun wieder?

Ohne Aufforderung setzte ich mich auf sein Bett. „Sprich!"

Er sah mich eindringlich an. „Wo waren wir überhaupt stehen geblieben?"

„Du hast mich gefragt, ob ich an Vampire glaube und ich habe ja gesagt. Dann wurden wir unterbrochen!", leierte ich wie eine Tonbandaufnahme.

Chris schnappte sich seinen Schreibtischsessel und setzte sich mir gegenüber. „Okay, du glaubst an Vampire?! Glaubst du auch, dass es sie wirklich gibt? Das bedeutet, dass sie so sind wie die Vampire von der Bis(s) Reihe und wie die von Moonlight! Glaubst du es wirklich?"

Ich nickte langsam.

„Na dann. Vielleicht ist dir schon mal aufgefallen wie wunderschön und seltsam die Cullens sind. Das kommt daher, weil sie Vampire sind!"

Ich wusste nicht, was ich davon halten sollte. „Du verarscht mich oder? Woher willst du das überhaupt wissen!"

Er seufzte und wischte seine Haare von den Ohren weg.

Ich erschrak heftig. Er hatte spitze Ohren. „Was bist du?" Plötzlich fühlte ich mich in meinen Traum versetzt.

„Ich bin halb Mensch, halb Elf. Deswegen auch die Beleidigung des Vampirs damals! Du weißt schon!"

Wow, ich kam mir vor wie in einem Märchen. Ein Halbelf!

„Gibt es hier auch Feen oder so?", scherzte ich leise.

„Ja ich weiß, eigenartig!", er überhörte meine Aussage einfach, „aber ich bin nicht das einzige magische Wesen hier. Du solltest dich aber von den Cullen fernhalten. Bitte!", er schien seine Bitte ernst zu meinen.

„Warum willst du das?"

„Ich möchte nicht, dass dir etwas zustößt!" Er wurde rot. „Es ist einfach fahrlässig, dass ein Vampir mit einem Menschen zusammen lebt!"

„Naja Elisabeth ist ganz okay! Sie nervt nur manchmal mit ihrer Art."

Er sah mich eigenartig an. „Das kann sich schnell ändern! Stell dir vor, sie hat Hunger und du bist in ihrer Nähe! Das könnte böse enden! Ich werde schon auf dich aufpassen. Keine Sorge! Du solltest jetzt gehen, sonst bekommst du kein Abendessen mehr. Und bitte: Pass auf!" Er warf mir einen flehenden Blick zu.

Mir war der Appetit vergangen. Ich musste immer an Blut denken. Im Zimmer war ich wieder allein. Meine Gedanken rasten. Elfen, Vampire, was kam noch? Ich setzte mich auf mein Bett und versuchte mich zu beruhigen. Was sollte ich jetzt tun? Sollte ich einen Zimmerwechsel beantragten? Und warum sorgte sich Chris so um mich? Irgendetwas verschwieg er noch!

Fragen über Fragen schossen durch den Kopf.

Ich zog die Knie an und legte meinen Kopf auf sie. Mein Versuch mich zu beruhigen hatte noch immer nicht funktioniert.

Plötzlich stand ich auf und ging zur Tür. Ich wollte Mick und Elisabeth unbedingt zur Rede stellen.

Langsam ging ich den Gang entlang, noch überlegend, wie ich das Gespräch beginnen sollte, als Elisabeth mir entgegen lief. „He hast du Lust einen Film zu gucken? Nächste Woche fangen die Weihnachtsferien an und du hast doch die Woche bestimmt keinen Test mehr, oder?"

Ich ermahnte mich, ruhig zu bleiben. Das Gespräch über Vampire ließ ich bleiben. Zur Antwort nickte ich.

„Hast du DVDs mit?", fragte sie mich.

Plötzlich kam mir ein Gedanke. „Ja! Van Helsing!"

Ich wartete auf ihre Reaktion.

Sie lächelte mich komisch an. „Okay. Schauen wir uns den an!?"

Gemeinsam mit Mick saßen wir im Gemeinschaftsraum und sahen den Film. Immer wieder lugte ich unauffällig zu den beiden. Keiner zeigte eine auffällige Reaktion. Das meine Pläne auch nie funktionierten!? Ein bisschen ärgerte mich das.

Plötzlich bekam Mick einen Anruf. „Ich hab jetzt keine Zeit! … Was ist passiert? Oh mein Gott! Wie geht es ihnen?" Auch Elisabeth wurde aufmerksam. Sie entriss ihrem jüngeren Bruder das Handy.

„Hi Carli … Wie geht es Cornelia und Logan? Puh. Gott sei Dank! War auch ne ziemlich dämliche Idee!"

Mick nahm wieder das Handy an sich. „Wir werden es Joseph auch erzählen! Tschüss, passt auf euch auf!"

Ich hatte so getan, als hätte ich nicht zugehört. Anscheinend war etwas innerhalb der Familie passiert.

Als der Film zu Ende war, ließen sie mich beide alleine. Das lasse ich mir nicht bieten, dachte ich mir und folgte ihnen unauffällig.

Ich huschte hinter den beiden her, die auf den Weg zu Joseph waren. Wenn Chris mich so sehen könnte, würde er wütend werden. So viel zum Thema „Pass auf dich auf!".

„Hi Leute, was gibt's? Ihr seht besorgt aus!", wurden Elisabeth und Mick von Joseph begrüßt.

„Carlisle hat mich angerufen!"

„Was ist los?", fragte Joseph leicht beunruhigt.

„Die Volturi haben Wind bekommen, dass wir in einem Internat, Tür an Tür mit Menschen, Elfen und sonstigen Wesen leben. Das scheint ihnen nicht zu gefallen! Sie haben Cornelia und Logan `genervt´."

Stille.

„Was wollen die schon tun? Immerhin wissen sie doch, wie Carlisle uns erzogen hat, oder?"

„Ja, sie waren ja schon immer dagegen."

Elisabeth, die bis jetzt still gewesen war, meldete sich zu Wort: „Und was ist, wenn wir einen Schutzzauber um das Gelände ziehen? Dann finden sie uns nicht!"

„Und wo willst du den Zauber herbekommen?", fragte Mick genervt.

„Naja, vielleicht kennt Chris jemanden, der einen guten Zauber drauf hat!"

„Chris! Was Besseres fällt dir nicht ein?! Der ist mordsmäßig sauer auf mich, schon vergessen. Der wäre froh, wenn wir hier verschwinden würden!"

„Wenn wir ihm sagen würden, warum wir hier sind, die Wahrheit versteht sich", überlegt Joseph.

Niemand sagte etwas.

„Das wäre eine Idee, immerhin ist auch er um ihre Sicherheit besorgt", stimmte Elisabeth zu.

„Wir sollten uns vorher noch genau überlegen, was wir ihm erzählen und was nicht! Wenn er es nicht eh schon weiß, was ich befürchte", fügte Mick hinzu.

Schnell huschte ich aus dem Zimmer. Gott sei Dank gab es in den Zimmern 2 Türen.

Als ich hoch in mein Zimmer laufen wollte, fing Chris mich ab.

„Wo warst du?"

Als er meinen gehetzten Gesichtsausdruck sah, zog er falsche Schlüsse. Er packte mich an den Schultern. „Haben sie dir etwas getan?"

„Nein! Lass mich los. Ich war bei Mick und Elisabeth."

„Warum warst du bei denen? Hat unser Gespräch vorhin den nicht gewirkt?! Du bist unglaublich. Warum schaust du eigentlich so drein?"

Ich seufzte. „Ich habe ein Gespräch zwischen den Cullen belauscht. Sie wollen dich übrigens um etwas bitten!"

Er sah ein wenig gequält drein. „Wenn sie glauben! Komm lass uns verschwinden. Sie sollen mich nicht finden!"

Plötzlich hörten wir Schritte. „Ah Chris! Da bist du ja. Wir müssen reden!"

Instinktiv zuckte ich bei diesen Worten zusammen. Als ich mich umdrehte, sah ich, dass Mick direkt hinter mir stand. Joseph und Elisabeth waren langsamer. Beide gingen Hand in Hand zu uns.

„Ähm Bettina, du wolltest doch wo hin, oder?", anscheinend wollte Chris doch mit Mick sprechen.

„Nein, ich kann doch zuhören! Ich werde nicht stören, Ehrenwort!", ich ließ nicht locker.

Der Blick der Chris mir zuwarf, sprach Bände.

Anstatt etwas zu sagen, drehte ich mich um und ging langsam die Stufen hoch. Langsam genug, um die Richtung mitzubekommen, in die Chris mit Mick ging. Erneut startete ich meine Spionage.

„Chris wir brauchen deine Hilfe!", sagte Mick gleich nachdem die Cullen und Chris in Chris Zimmer ankamen.

Chris funkelte ihn an. „Nenne mir einen Grund, warum ich dir Blutsauger helfen soll?!"

„Ganz einfach! Nicht nur wir sind in Gefahr, sondern auch du und die anderen magischen Wesen und auch SIE!" Mick war hörbar gereizt. Elisabeth bat Mick um Ruhe.

Chris ging auf und ab. „Ich habe keine Angst vor euch!"

„Aber vielleicht vor den Volturi! Die ernähren sich nicht so wie wir", mischte sich Joseph ein.

Chris hielt inne. „Und was bestimmtes braucht ihr?"

„Einen Schutzzauber!"

„Ein Schutzzauber?! Aber sonst geht's noch? Ich kann nicht Zaubern, zumindest nicht besonders gut!" Chris lachte laut auf.

„Vielleicht kennst du ja wen, der zaubern kann!", wollte Elisabeth wissen.

„Ich könnte schon einen Zauber wirken, aber wie gesagt, warum sollte ich euch helfen?", Chris ließ anscheinend nicht locker.

„Weil sie dann auch herausfinden werden, warum wir hier sind. Elisabeth hat es gesehen!", Mick hatte Probleme ruhig zu bleiben.

„Okay ich mache es! Aber nicht für euch, sondern weil ich es auch gesehen habe!" Chris gab also doch nach.

„Du bist ganz in Ordnung für einen Halbelf!", lobte ihn Elisabeth.

„Danke!", murmelten Mick und Joseph.

„Ich werde den Zauber noch heute ausführen!"

Da es sich so anhörte, als ob die Cullen aus dem Zimmer gehen wollten, verschwand ich schleunigst.


	2. Chapter 2

_Das langerwartete neue Kapitel ... *Trommelwirbel*_

_Danke danacull, pkab, Lily für die lieben commis ^^_

_tut mir leid, Lily, ich hab leider einmal den falschen Namen verwendet ^^ ... die Protagonistin heißt Bettina nicht Luna . tut mir echt leid, ich habs auch gleich ausgebessert_

_lg tinschchen_

_viel Spaß beim Lesen_

**Kapitel 6**

Dieses Jahr entwickelte sich anders als erwartet. Ich setzte mich wieder auf mein Bett und dachte nach. Schon wieder! Irgendetwas stimmt hier nicht. Ich musste träumen! Eine andere Erklärung fiel mir nicht ein. Fest kniff ich mir in den Arm. „Autsch!" Wach war ich also, dennoch konnte ich es immer noch nicht so ganz glauben. Wie konnte es Magie und all diese anderen … Wesen geben, ohne dass wir normalen Menschen es bemerken? Wobei, was ist heutzutage schon normal?

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Frische Luft, war das, was jetzt am besten wäre! Ich erhob mich und ging zum Fenster. Betrübt sah ich mir das Wetter an. Schon wieder Regen! Seit Schulbeginn nichts anderes. Ob das auch ein Zauber bewirkt hat? Ich seufzte. Plötzlich bemerkte ich ein leicht bläuliches Licht. Es formte sich zu einer Kuppel, die das gesamte Internats- und Schulgelände umfasste. Das war wohl der Schutzzauber gewesen.

Ich dachte über das Gespräch nach, oder besser über die Gespräche. Wer war SIE? Mir fiel ein, dass Mick dieses „sie" besonders betont hatte. Sprachen sie wieder von Jane? Wen es denn überhaupt sie war, von der sie sprachen. Insgeheim hoffte ich, dass ich gemeint war. Ich konnte diese Hoffnung nicht begründen, aber sie war da. Sicher war ich mir jedoch in einer Sache: Ich wollte eine von ihnen sein.

„Hi du siehst betrübt aus!"

Ich zuckte zusammen. Neben mir stand plötzlich Elisabeth. Ich hatte sie gar nicht bemerkt.

„Nein, es ist nichts … nur … ach nichts …", begann ich, doch ich konnte es ihr nicht erklären. Ich wollte es auch nicht wirklich.

„Ach komm schon! Erzähle es mir. Wir sind doch Freundinnen!" Zuckersüß lächelte sie mich an.

Ich fasste einen Entschluss. Anders ging es nicht.

„Freundinnen lügen sich nicht an!" Tief sah ich in ihre topazfarbenen Augen. „Also frage ich dich: Lügen du und Mick mich an?"

Überrascht keuchte sie. „Es war klar, dass du nicht so dumm wie die anderen bist. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis du dahinter kommen würdest. Du kommst aus einer zu mächtigen Familie, um es nicht zu fühlen!" Plötzlich sah sie müde aus. Unnatürlich müde. Schwerfällig ließ sie sich auf den Schreibtischsessel fallen.

Ich wusste nicht was sie meinte. „Bitte, erzähl mir die Wahrheit!", flehend klang meine Stimme.

Doch Elisabeth schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Ich habe geschworen es nicht zu tun! Du wärst in Gefahr und meine Familie auch. Selbst die ganze Schule! Es geht einfach nicht!" Ohne ein weiteres Wort erhob sie sich und lief aus dem Zimmer. Sie achtete nicht einmal darauf, in menschlicher Geschwindigkeit zu laufen. Ihr war klar, dass es unnötig war die Fassade vor mir aufrechtzuhalten.

Ohne dass ich es bemerkt hatte, rann mir eine Träne über die Wange.

Lügen! Nichts als Lügen! Chris hatte sie wenigstens aufgeklärt. Irgendwie wusste ich nun genau, wie Bella sich gefühlt haben musste. Mein Sitznachbar und meine Zimmerkollegin waren Vampire! Auch noch vom Cullen Clan. Mir stellte sich nur die Frage, ob es DER Cullen Clan war.

Vielleicht war ich irgendwo unbewusst gegengelaufen und lag seither im Komma. Das würde die Träume erklären. Aber es war echt. Alles echt. Das konnte ich nicht verkraften. Ein Weinkrampf packte mich und ich musste mich auf den Boden knien. Es war zu viel für mich.

So fand mich Jane, als sie ins Zimmer gehumpelt kam. „Was hast du denn, meine Liebe?" Besorgnis lag in ihren Worten.

Ich rappelte mich auf und fuhr mir mit meinen Ärmeln über die Augen. „Nichts, danke der Nachfrage!" Die Worte klangen Härter, als beabsichtigt hatte. Sie sah gekränkt aus.

„Es tut mir leid!"

„Schon gut. Du musst nicht darüber sprechen, wenn du nicht willst."

Ich war ihr dankbar. Solche Freunde waren mir am liebsten. Ehrlich und immer hilfsbereit wenn man sie brauchte.

„Wie geht es dir?", fragte ich nun sie und sah auf das Gipsbein.

„Naja es geht. Das nächste Mal passe ich besser auf!" Um diese Worte zu unterstützen, zwinkerte sie mir zu. Wir unterhielten uns einige Zeit, bis sie wieder ging.

Ich war wieder alleine. Mal wieder. Ich wusste alles und doch wollten sie es nicht zugeben. Dieses Gefühl war schrecklich. Ich hatte mir das immer anders vorgestellt. Ja, ich habe es mir oft vorgestellt, Vampire zu treffen. Wahrscheinlich hatte das jeder, nachdem er eines der Bis(s) Bücher gelesen hatte.

Ich hatte heute auf nichts mehr Lust. Schnell machte ich mich Bett fertig. Mir war egal, wie spät es war. Mein Zeitgefühl war gerade ausgeschaltet. Nur ein Gedanke kam mir noch: Wenn sie es mir nicht sagen wollten, musste ich es anders herausfinden. Vielleicht sollte ich die Volturi suchen?!


	3. Chapter 3

_danke für das Review, Lily ... ich hör immer gern auf, wenn es am spannensten ist ;) _

_lg tinschchen_

_viel Spaß beim Lesen_

**Kapitel 7**

Als ich am nächsten Tag aufwachte, war Elisabeth natürlich nicht da. Welch Überraschung, dachte ich mit einem Hauch Sarkasmus. Selbst wenn sie da wäre, ich würde sie ignorieren. Diese Spielchen hatte ich langsam satt. Ich war ein ungeduldiger und auch noch überaus neugieriger Mensch. Schlechte und explosive Mischung, wenn man es so sah.

Mick würdigte ich während des Unterrichts keines Blickes. Es fiel mir nicht leicht, aber ich schaffte es. Genauso verfuhr ich mit Elisabeth. Diese schien jedoch auch mich zu ignorieren. Mir war es nur recht.

Gott sei Dank standen die Weihnachtsferien endlich vor der Tür. Ich musste weg von hier. Ein Problem gab es noch zu klären. Als wir auf Weihnachtsshoppingtour waren, hatte ich für Elisabeth und Mick etwas gekauft und ich würde es ihnen auch geben. So viel war sicher.

Einen Tag vor der Heimreise fasste ich allen Mut zusammen und ging in Micks Zimmer. Ich vermutete Elisabeth dort, da sie schon wieder nicht im Zimmer war. Wer konnte ihr es verübeln. Schließlich war ich ja dort.

Tief einatmend klopfte ich an die Tür. Auf ein „Herein" wartete ich gar nicht, schließlich wussten sie bestimmt wer da vor der Tür stand. Doch als ich eintrat, war niemand anwesend. Wo waren sie nur? Prüfend auf einen Hinweis sah ich mich in dem Zimmer um. Jaja, Neugierde war schlimm und meine war tausendmal schlimmer. Mein Blick blieb an einem Briefumschlag hängen. Die Adresse war mit blutroter Tinte geschrieben worden. Er war an die Cullen andressiert. Was mich interessiert, wer war der Absender? Vorsichtig drehte ich den Briefumschlag um und fand sofort die Absenderadresse. „Volterra!", entfuhr es mir. Das war bestimmt die Adresse der Volturi! Es gab sie also wirklich. Als Elisabeth von Gefahr sprach, hatte sie sich von den Italienern gesprochen. Anders konnte ich es mir nicht erklären.

Schnell kritzelte ich die Adresse ab. Es war vielleicht nützlich sie zu besitzen. Gerade als ich mich umdrehen wollte um zu gehen, räusperte sich jemand.

„Hi Mick. Ich habe dich und Elisabeth gesucht. Nächste Woche ist Weihnachten und ich hab hier ein Geschenk für euch", sagte ich verlegen und hielt die Genschenke hoch. Mick beäugte mich misstrauisch. Ich konnte mein Herz spüren, wie es mir bis zum Halse schlug. Diese Augen.

„Danke Bettina! Ich werde es erst zu Weihnachten öffnen, okay. Elisabeth dürfte eigentlich wieder in eurem Zimmer sein. Sie, Joseph und ich waren nur kurz unterwegs!" Er sah mich noch immer so an.

„Na dann, wird ich mal in unser Zimmer gehen!", schlug ich vor und ging rückwärts. Dabei stieß ich am Türstock an. Das ich bei diesem Typen immer so nervös wurde. Und dieser Blick. Ah.

Ich war schneller in meinem Zimmer angekommen, als sonst. Elisabeth saß gerad mit Joseph auf ihrem Bett und redete.

„Ähm. Klopf, klopf", machte ich auf mich aufmerksam. Mir war es peinlich, obwohl es ebenso mein Zimmer war.

„Hi Bettina ich hab mich schon gefragt, wo du bist. Ich habe gerade ein paar Weihnachtsgeschenke gekauft. Hier, das ist für dich." Sie hielt mir ein kleines Päckchen hin. Im Gegenzug dafür, gab ich ihr das Geschenk, das ich für sie gekauft hatte.

Um die beiden nicht weiter zu stören, schaltete ich meinen Laptop ein und setzte mir Kopfhörer auf. Ich hörte zwar Musik, konnte mich aber trotzdem nicht entspannen. Meine Gedanken waren dauernd bei der Adresse der Volturi. Ich musste irgendwie nach Italien kommen. Unweigerlich entfuhr mir ein Seufzer. Wie sollte ich nach Italien kommen? Elisabeth sah mich durchdringend von hinten an. Ich konnte quasi ihren Blick in meinem Rücken spüren. Wusste sie, was ich vorhatte? Bei dem Gedanken lief es mir kalt den Rücken runter.

Um mich zu beruhigen, chattete ich mit guten Bekannten und las mich hier und da in eine Geschichte ein. Doch so richtig ruhig wurde ich erst, als die beiden das Zimmer verließen.

Ich vergewisserte mich, ob sie wirklich weg waren. Danach öffnete ich die Suchmaschine im Internet und begann über Volterra zu recherchieren. Vielleicht konnte ich meine Eltern zu einem Urlaub überreden? Obwohl dieser Gedanke unwahrscheinlich war, würde ich es dennoch versuchen. Ich wollte etwas über sie und die Cullen erfahren. Vor allem über wen sie sprachen und was an dieser Person so anders war.

Wie froh ich war über die Ferien, ließ sich nicht in Worten ausdrücken. Ich war so froh, dort endlich weg zu kommen, wenn auch nur für kurze Zeit. Wie immer, wenn er mich abholte, quatschte mich die ganze Fahrt über voll, aber es machte mir nichts aus. Ich machte mir nicht mal die Arbeit ihm zu zuhören. Mein Kopf nickte immer wieder, während meine Gedanken sich mal wieder über das Übliche drehten.

Gott sei Dank vergaß ich über die Weihnachtstage an Vampire und dergleichen zu denken. Ich hatte einfach ruhige und besinnliche Weihnachtstage. Wie ich erwartet hatte, tat der Abstand zum Internat meinen Nerven gut. Ich fragte mich, was Chris wohl zu meinem Vorhaben nach Italien zu reisen, halten würden. Bestimmt würde er ausrasten und sie eventuell irgendwo einsperren. Vielleicht würde er sie auch verzaubern. Bei diesem Gedanken musste ich lachen.

Erst zu Silvester griff ich das Thema Italien wieder auf. Eine befreundete Familie war bei uns zu gast. Ganz beiläufig beim Essen, fragte ich meine Eltern, ob wir mal nach Rom oder so fahren könnten. Sofort meldete sich die Mutter meiner Freundin zu Wort.

„Wir fahren mit dem Gesangsverein nach Rom. Ihr könntet euch da einklinken." Meine Eltern hielten es für eine gute Idee. Ich triumphierte innerlich. Das nächste Jahr würde meins werden. So um 4 Uhr morgens gingen meine Freundin und ihre Eltern nach Hause. Mein Vater half meiner Mutter ausnahmsweise beim Aufräumen und legte sich dann mit ihr schlafen. Nur ich war noch wach.

Im Internet recherchierte ich, dass Volterra ungefähr in Luftlinie 200 Kilometer entfernt war. Ich konnte Ende März gar nicht mehr erwarten.

Volturi ich komme!!


	4. Chapter 4

_Hy Lily, toll das du Spaß hattest ^^ ... ...Mal sehen, ob sich das Happy End einrichten lässt ... ;) ... bei mir geht aber meistens alles gut aus xD_

_lg tinschchen_

_viel Spaß beim Lesen_

**Kapitel 8**

Meine vorfreudige Stimmung überstand noch weitere stressige Ferientage. Nicht mal das Gemecker meiner Sternsingergruppe konnte mich aus den Wolken holen.  
Italien. Volturi. Volterra.  
Ich brauchte nur noch meine Eltern überreden, dass wir uns die Stadt ansehen sollten. Aber die genaue Planung durfte noch auf sich warten. Ich hatte zurzeit keine Lust mir meinen Kopf darüber zu zerbrechen. Wenn nötig, würde ich mich einfach unbemerkt von der Gruppe absetzen.  
Diese Ferien taten mir richtig gut. Die Entspannung, keine Gedanken an Übernatürliches und keine Vampire, die mich anlogen. Herrlich!  
Nur schade, dass diese Weihnachtferien bald wieder aus waren. Ich hatte irgendwie keine Lust mehr, ins Internat zurückzukehren. Es lag nicht nur an Mick und Elisabeth. Aber so ging es nun mal jedem Schüler nach den Ferien.  
Doch die letzten 3 Tage ließ ich mir sicher nicht von solchen Gedanken verderben. Ich verbrachte die Zeit damit zu lesen. Da ich die meisten meiner Bücher schon öfter durch hatte, las ich mal wieder Harry Potter. Auf die Bis(s) Reihe hatte ich zurzeit keine Lust mehr.

Am letzten Ferientag waren meine Nerven wieder gespannt. Mein Vater wollte mich bereit heute ins Internat bringen. Ich schluckte bei dem Gedanken und hoffte, dass Elisabeth noch nicht im Zimmer war.  
Während der Autofahrt jedoch änderte sich meine Stimmung. Vielleicht war sie ja doch da! Dann würde ich nicht mehr locker lassen. Ich würde die Wahrheit aus ihr herausquetschen. Ihr ein Entkommen unmöglich machen. Falls sie trotzdem nichts sagen würde, würde ich vielleicht meinen Plan andeuten. Ein böses Grinsen umspielte meine Lippen.  
Das Lächeln behielt sich bei, bis ich das Zimmer betrat. Sie war nicht da. Betrübt machte ich mich erst mal ans Koffer auspacken. Nie war ein Vampir dort, wo man ihn brauchte.  
Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür und ich schrak auf. Elisabeth würde doch nicht bei ihrer eigenen Zimmertür anklopfen. Vielleicht brachte auch nur Mick ihre Koffer rauf.  
„Herein!" Meine Stimme klang irgendwie nervös. Aber warum?  
„Hi. Schöne Ferien verbracht?" Es war Chris. Betrübt seufzte ich. „Hast du etwa jemanden erwartet?"  
„Nein, nein", war meine einzige Antwort, während ich den Rest aus meinem Koffer holte.  
„Sieht aber ganz danach aus. Wartest du etwa auf die Blutsauger?"  
Unweigerlich zuckte ich bei dieser Frage ertappt zusammen. Warum musste er immer alles so direkt ansprechen? Ein wenig böse sah er mich an.  
„Du hast mir versprochen, aufzupassen! Und jetzt wartest du auf sie?" Sein strenger Blick erzielte keine Wirkung, da ich nicht hinsah.  
„Ich warte, weil ich Antworten haben möchte! Sag mir, warum ich aufpassen soll! Sag mir, warum an dieser Schule, in diesem Internat, so viele magische Wesen Tür an Tür leben?" Mit jedem Wort wurde ich lauter. Angriffslustig funkelte ich ihn an. Ich, ein Mensch, wollte Erklärung, egal von welchem Wesen.  
„Na gut", seufzte er und ließ sich auf meinem Bett nieder. Ich schnappte mir schnell meinen Schreibtischsessel und setzte mich ihm gegenüber. So schnell würde ich nicht mehr locker lassen.  
„Früher waren hier nur Menschen. Doch dann wurde beschlossen, ein paar magische Wesen zu integrieren. Es war nie geplant, dass so gefährliche, wie Vampire hierherkommen. Doch anscheinend wurde es ihnen genehmigt, weil sie vegetarisch sind. Pah, ich glaube nicht, dass sie das lange durchhalten!"  
Ich hob skeptisch die Augenbraue. Nun gut, jetzt wusste ich, warum sie hier sein konnten, aber nicht, warum sie hier sein wollten. Besser gesagt, wollte ich wissen, über wenn sie immer sprachen.  
„Und wer … über wenn …" Ich wusste nicht, was ich sagen sollte, oder wie ich es sagen sollte.  
„Du hast wohl mehr als nur einmal gelauscht, oder?" Er klang betrübt und ich nickte nur.  
„Bitte, es wäre besser für dich, wenn du es nicht wüsstest. Es ist kompliziert."  
Nun hatte er damit erst recht mein Interesse geweckt und das schien er auch zu merken. Zur Strafe biss er sich auf die Unterlippe.  
„Erzähl mir mehr! Ich möchte es wissen. Bitte! Ich werde auch dicht halten, ich versprechs!" Um mein Flehen zu unterstreichen setzte ich meinen überzeugendsten Dackelblick auf.  
„Okay, okay. Aber flipp nicht aus. Du bist …"  
Plötzlich wurde die Zimmertüre aufgerissen und Elisabeth kam fröhlich herein gehopst. Chris wurde blass und schloss den Mund. Die Hereinkommende stoppte in ihrer Bewegung und sah uns beide an.  
„Hi, was machst du denn hier?"  
Ahnte sie, dass ich ihn befragt hatte? Es musste eine Ausrede her. Auch er schien sowas in der Art zu denken. Hilfesuchend sahen wir uns an.  
Als ich schon irgendwas daher lügen wollte, ergriff Chris das Wort.  
„Hi Elisabeth, du bist die erste die es erfährt. Bettina und ich sind jetzt zusammen!" Ich ries geschockt meine Augen auf und sah ihn an.  
Elisabeth fiel mir um den Hals. „Oh wie wunderbar. Ich dachte schon, dass du Manuel ewig nachtrauern würdest. Schön, dass ihr zwei euch gefunden habt!"  
Glaubte sie uns wirklich, oder spielte sie unser Spiel mit?  
„Es wäre toll, wenn es nicht gleich jeder wissen würde, okay!", bat Chris. Innerlich verfluchte ich ihn. Hätte ihm nichts Besseres einfallen können? Unglaublich! Wenn sich das rumsprach, dann konnte ich Mick vergessen. Upps. Anscheinend stand ich ja doch auf ihn.  
Bevor ich noch etwas sagen konnte, drückte er mir einen Kuss auf die Wange und verließ den Raum. Mein Herz machte einen Sprung, während sich mein Magen eigenartig anfüllte.  
Elisabeth lächelte mich an. Ahnte sie etwas?  
„He wie waren deine Ferien?", fragte ich freundlich um das Thema zu wechseln. Außerdem wollte ich endlich aufhören sie zu ignorieren.  
„Es ging so. Ziemlich langweilig war es grade nicht, aber es hätte mehr Spannung vertragen. Und bei dir?"  
„Nicht besser und nicht schlechter als bei dir!", lachte ich. Das mit meinen Italienplänen musste sie ja vorerst nichts wissen.  
„Ich habe irgendwie keine Lust, morgen in die Schule zu gehen!", meinte sie nach einer Weile.  
Ich konnte sie verstehen. Wir quatschten noch eine Weile. Ich musste dringend irgendwie zu Chris kommen, um ihn weiter zu befragen. Als ich mich endlich loseisen hätte konnte, kam die Erzieherin und wünschte und gute Nacht und schickte uns damit ins Bett.  
Verdammt. Also musste ich die Fortsetzung unseres Gesprächs vertagen.


	5. Chapter 5

_Liebe Lily,  
_

_Ich guck Titanic und so was auch nich ^^ ... tja das mit Chris wird noch seine größeren Folgen haben xD ... _

_ich bemüh mich jetzt so oft wie möglich ein neues Kapitel zu schreiben und hochzuladen  
_

_lg tinschchen_

_viel Spaß beim Lesen_

**Kapitel 9**

Ich konnte einfach nicht länger warten. Es musste jetzt sein. Es war bereits kurz vor Mitternacht und ich konnte kein Auge zutun. Das lag daran, dass ich zu viel an Chris dachte, und was er mir noch sagen hätte wollen.  
Angespannt lag ich im Bett und wartete auf das Sandmännchen. Elisabeth wusste, dass ich noch war, deswegen legte sie sich scheinheilig in ihr Bett und schloss die Augen. Ich hielt es nicht mehr aus, ich musste es wissen!  
Schnell sprang ich aus dem Bett. „Es muss jetzt sein!"  
Elisabeth schlug die Augen wieder auf und sah mich verwirrt an. Unbewusst hatte ich meine Gedanken ausgesprochen. Um nicht ihr Misstrauen zu wecken, musste ich noch etwas anfügen.  
„Ich … vermisse Chris unheimlich! Ich muss zu ihm, zu meinem *schluck* Schatzi!" Hoffentlich klang das überzeugend genug.  
Es schien zu funktionieren. Elisabeth lächelte mich vielsagend an.  
„Ich finde das so schön, dass ihr zusammen seid. Ein so süßes Paar! Ich kann dich verstehen, dass du zu ihm willst. Weißt du was? Wir schleichen uns gemeinsam in die unteren Stockwerke, denn ich vermisse meinen Joseph!"  
In der Nacht auf den Gängen herumstreunen, dafür gab es sicherlich einen Haufen Minuspunkte, wenn man erwischt wurde. Ich selbst war noch nie irgendwohin geschlichen, außer vielleicht kurz ins Nebenzimmer. Aber in einen anderes Stockwerk. Da musste man ja direkt am Erzieherzimmer vorbei.  
Warum musste Chris auch im Erdgeschoss wohnen und ich hier im . Nun gut. Für Informationen tat ich alles. Ich war ein viel zu neugieriger Mensch. Was mir auch viel zu oft zum Verhängnis wurde.  
Also willigte ich ein. Falls sie uns erwischen würden, wären wir zu zweit. Dafür gab es allerdings weniger Ausreden, als wenn man allein entdeckt wurde. Da konnte man noch immer sagen, dass man Schlafwandelte.

Vorsichtig öffneten wir unsere Zimmertüre. Das Licht am Gang war aus, allerdings wurden sie durch die Bewegungsmelder wieder angemacht. Mir schlug das Herz bis zum Hals.  
Vorsichtig aber zügig machten wir uns auf den Weg zur Treppe. Zu unserem Glück war die Tür der Erzieherin geschlossen. Doch dass hieß nicht viel, immerhin gab es in jedem Stock eines dieser verdammten Zimmer.  
Schnell liefen wir die Treppen hinunter. Bei Elisabeth sah das viel eleganter aus als bei mir. Vor allem, weil ich zweimal fast gefallen war. Wir schafften es bis ins Erdgeschoss. Ich war erstaunt. Irgendwie hatte ich vermutet, dass sie uns schon im 2. Stock aufgehalten hätten.  
„Du musst allerdings alleine wieder rauf, falls du nicht vorhast bei deinem Schatz zu übernachten!", flüsterte mir Elisabeth zu. Ich nickte nur. Mir war es recht. Wie das schon klang. Schatz. Ich könnte ihn erwürgen für diese Notlüge.  
Zügig und elegant ging Elisabeth zu dem Zimmer ihres Bruders und ihres Freundes. Ich versuchte es ihr nachzutun. Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte sie es geschafft, ohne dass die Lichter angegangen waren.  
Bereits als ich meinen ersten Schritt in Richtung Chris Zimmer setzte, wusste ich, dass bald was schief gehen würde. Das Licht im Gang ging auf. Sekunden später war das Geräusch einer aufgehenden Türe zu hören. Ich erstarrte in meiner Bewegung.  
Das war eindeutig mein Ende. Gleich würde der Erzieher auf mich zukommen und meine Eltern anrufen, oder schlimmeres. Meine Gedanken rasten und mein Blut rauschte in den Ohren.  
„Na Bettina, auch unterwegs. Zu wem willst du denn?"  
Ich zuckte zusammen und wandte mich um. Ein älterer Schüler stand hinter mir. Woher kannte er bloß wieder meinen Namen? Aber im Moment war mir das auch egal. Leise lachte der Junge über meinen verängstigten Gesichtsausdruck.  
„Du gehst anscheinend nachts nicht oft herum, oder?"  
„Nein, ich wollte zu Chris. Ich wollte was wichtiges Fragen und es kann nicht warten!", antwortete ich leise.  
„Und um was geht es dabei?" Eine Stimme hinter mir ließ mich zusammen zucken. Der ältere Junge hatte seine Augen aufgerissen und machte sich rückwärtsgehend auf zu seinem Zimmer.  
„Ja, Sie täten gut daran, wieder in ihr Zimmer zu gehen."  
Ich schluckte. Der Ton des Erziehers war streng. Langsam drehte ich mich um und sah ihn an.  
„Und was sie angeht, meine Liebe. Das hier ist ein Jungenstockwerk. Und fangen Sie mir jetzt nicht an, irgendwas von Schlafwandeln zu erzählen. Ich habe es mitbekommen, dass sie zu jemandem wollten. Das hat noch Konsequenzen. Nachts in den Stockwerken herumgeistern. Das gibt erst mal 50 Punkte und eine Verwarnung. Egal wie wichtig etwas ist, es kann bis morgen warten. Na los, ab mit Ihnen ins Bett. Keine Widerworte!" Er sprach ziemlich laut und seinem Tonfall zu folgen war er ziemlich wütend.  
Zwei Zimmertüren gingen auf, um zu sehen, was los sei. Genervt sah der Erzieher zu den Neugierigen. Einer davon war Chris.  
„Ahh, Chris. Dieses junge Fräulein wollte zu ihnen. Darf ich erfahren warum?", fragte er streng. Ich schluckte. Sag jetzt ja nicht wieder, dass wir zusammen sind, schickte ich ihm im Gedanken. Doch anscheinend konnte er nicht Gedanken lesen.  
„Verzeihung. Wir sind noch nicht lange zusammen. Sie wissen ja wie das ist. Man vermisst sich schnell, wenn man frisch verliebt ist!", sprudelte es nur so aus Chris heraus.  
Entsetzt starrte ich ihn an. War er des Wahnsinns. Nicht nur, dass er den Erzieher anlog, nein. Morgen würde auch noch die ganze Schule glauben, wir wären zusammen! Ich versuchte verliebt dreinzuschauen und sah zum Erzieher auf. Dieser hatte nun ein Lächeln aufgesetzt und sah mich verständnisvoll an. Sofort wurde ich rot.  
„Nun gut. 20 Punkte und keine Konsequenzen. Jaja die Liebe. Gehen Sie aber trotzdem bitte wieder ins Bett. Und Sie Chris, passen sie ja auf das junge Fräulein auf. Gute Nacht."  
„Das werde ich, Professor. Ich würde für sie sterben!"  
Ich zuckte zusammen und sah in seinen Augen, dass er es ernst meinte. Irgendwie schmeichelte mich das unheimlich. Schmetterlinge flogen in meinem Bauch herum.  
„Nana übertreiben Sie es nicht! Diese jungen Liebenden heutzutage", lachte der Erzieher und ging wieder in sein Zimmer. Als er seine Tür schloss, sah ich noch mal kurz zu Chris. Dieser hatte beschämt den Kopf gesenkt. Auch er war rot geworden.  
Ohne etwas zu sagen kam, machte ich kehrt und lief wieder hoch in den . Ich wusste gar nicht mehr, wie ich in mein Bett gelangte. Meine Gedanken rasten. Chris. Warum er gerade auf so eine Notlüge gekommen war? Bevor ich näher darüber nachdenken konnte, übermannte mich der Schlaf.

* * *

_Ein paar reviews wären nett, danke ^^_

_ein fettes Thank an meine zwei bezaubernden Freundinnen, die angefangen haben für mich beta zu lesen ^^ _


	6. Chapter 6

_Hi Lily, ich musste richtig lachen, als ich dein Review gelesen habe. Eine Freundin aus meiner Klasse wollte auch eine Eifersuchtsszene, aber es war ja sowieso eine geplant ;) ... Als ob das abgesprochen gewesen wäre ^^  
_

_lg und viel Spaß beim neuen Kapitel_

_Großes Dankeschön mal wieder an meine Freundinnen, die das Kapitel gebetat haben ... dafür gabs für eine einen Gastauftritt XD ... das musste ich jetzt einfach mal erwähnen, tut mir leid Angie xD_

**Kapitel 10**

Bereits als ich den Speisesaal betrat, merkte ich, dass es ein Fehler war Frühstücken zu gehen. Viele sahen mich beim Vorbeigehen an und begannen zu tuscheln. Ich wurde butterrot und versuchte alles auszublenden. Gerade als ich mich an den Tisch setzten wollte, wo die Schüler des 2. Jahrgangs immer saßen, rief mir einer zu:  
„He du, du bist doch die Freundin von Chris, oder? Setzt dich hier her, hier ist ein Platz frei neben deinem Schatz."  
Am liebsten wäre ich im Boden versunken, oder davon gelaufen. Da beides etwas auffällig war, nahm ich weiteres Getuschel auf mich und ließ mich neben Chris nieder. Entweder wurde ich paranoid, oder es starrten mich tatsächlich alle an dem Tisch an.  
Chris schien es nicht minder peinlich zu sein. Zumindest schob er appetitlos seine Buttersemmel von sich weg.  
„Wie lange seid ihr denn schon zusammen?", fragte ein Mädchen neben mir. Sie klang ziemlich eifersüchtig.  
„Erst seit ein paar Tagen, Angelika!", warf Chris schnell ein. Er sah mich kurz an und merkte, wie extrem peinlich mir das Ganze war. Innerlich hasste ich ihn dafür, aber irgendwie gefiel mir die Sache auch. Ich, aus dem 2. Jahrgang, ging mit einem älteren.  
„Ähm, Chris, hast du was dagegen, ich muss noch Schultasche packen. Ich gehe dann." Ich sah ihn kurz an und erhob mich. Auch er erhob sich.  
„Ich werde dich begleiten!"  
Gemeinsam entfernten wir uns zügig vom Tisch und aus dem Saal. Im Gehen vernahm ich jedoch noch die Stimme von Angelika.  
„Wieso lässt er sich auf sowas ein, aber auf mich nicht? Das ist nicht zu fassen!"  
Chris hatte es ebenfalls vernommen. Er grinste neben mir und blieb stehen. Ich wusste nicht warum, aber ich blieb auch stehen und sah ihn an. Wir hatten den Speisesaal noch nicht verlassen, der Ausgang war wenige Schritte vor uns.  
Ich sah ihn immer noch fragend an. Warum war er stehen geblieben? Nun sah er mich auch an. Wir waren kaum einen Schritt voneinander entfernt. Langsam näherte sich sein Gesicht dem meinen. Als mir dämmerte, was er vorhatte, war es schon zu spät. Unsere Lippen berührten sich. Ich konnte hören wie Angelika lautstark protestierte.  
Mein Magen rebellierte, ich war froh, dass ich nichts gegessen hatte. Doch mir war nicht schlecht, es war eher so, als ob tausende Schmetterlinge darin wild herum flatterten. Auch mein Kopf schien voll davon zu sein. Ich konnte keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen und ich war mir nicht über meine Gefühle klar.  
Endlich löste er sich wieder von mir. Ich sah ihn perplex an. Er zwinkerte mir bloß zu und nahm mich an der Hand, sonst wäre ich wahrscheinlich bewegungslos dort stehen geblieben. Als ich wieder klar denken konnte, riss ich mich los und lief in mein Zimmer um die Schultasche zu holen und lief dann runter zur Schule. Wieder sahen mich einige an.

Keuchend ließ ich mich auf meinen Platz in der Klasse nieder. Die externen Schüler waren schon in der Klasse. Ich war froh, dass noch keiner vom Internat hier war. Seufzend kreuzte ich die Arme, legte sie auf den Tisch und betete meinen Kopf darauf.  
„Für eine frisch Verliebte siehst du ziemlich durcheinander aus!" Aufmunternd legte Jane mir ihren Arm auf den Rücken. „Man hast du gesehen, wie diese Angelika geguckt hat. Unglaublich!" Sie lachte und steckte mich an. Langsam füllte sich die Klasse.  
Elegant, mit engelhaften Schritten kam Mick in die Klasse. Als er sich niederließ lächelte ich ihn an, doch er warf mir nur einen wütenden Blick zu. Mein Lächeln erfror und ich wandte den Blick wieder nach vorne. Was war mit ihm los?  
Immer wieder warf ich ihm einen Blick zu. Immer wenn sich unsere Blicke kreuzten funkelte er mich böse an. Bis zur großen Pause ermahnte ich mich, ihn nicht mehr anzusehen. War er sauer, weil ich ihn ignoriert hatte?  
Als es zu den großen Pausen läutete, sprang Mick auf und verließ den Klassenraum. Ich wollte seiner Laune auf den Grund gehen, vielleicht hatte ich ja nichts damit zu tun. Also folgte ich ihm. Wiedermal kam ich mir vor wie eine Schnüfflerin. Warum war ich nur so schrecklich neugierig?

Mick schritt zügig voran, ich hatte Probleme mit ihm Schritt zu halten. Er schien es eilig zu haben. Bevor ich mich versah, stand er hinter Chris und drückte ihn an die Wand.  
„Wie kannst du nur!", zischte er ihm ins Ohr. „Du weißt ganz genau, was sie mir bedeutet!"  
„Lass mich los, Blutsauger! Du kannst nichts gegen Gefühle unternehmen!", keuchte der an die Wandgedrückte scherzend.  
Wütend ließ Mick von Chris ab. Vorsichtshalber versteckte ich mich hinter einer Ecke. Was war bloß in ihn gefahren?  
„Ein Blutsauger und ein Mensch? Draus kann ja schon mal nichts werden! Außerdem hast du doch nur Gefühle für sie, weil sie vermutlich die Reinkarnation der Königin ist!", fuhr Chris ihn an.  
Mir blieb der Atem weg. Sprachen sie von mir? Ich spürte wie meine Beine nachgaben. Langsam glitt ich an der Wand nach unten. Ich musste mich setzen, sonst würde ich umkippen.  
Reinkarnation? Königin? Langsam glaubte ich wirklich, dass ich in einer anderen Welt lebte!  
„He, Bettina. Ist dir nicht gut?", fragte Elisabeth mich besorgt. Sie war vermutlich auf dem Weg zum Mädchenklo, als sie mich da sitzen sah. „Du bist ja ganz blass!", stellte sie entsetzt fest.  
Mir war speiübel, doch ich wollte es nicht zugeben. „Mir geht es gut!" Ich erhob mich und schwankte leicht.  
„Nein, ich werde dich hoch ins Internat bringen! Keine Widerrede!" Sie griff mir unter die Arme, damit ich nicht umkippte.  
Als wir um die Ecke bogen, standen da noch immer Mick und Chris und funkelten sich böse an. Als sie uns bemerkten, lockerte sich die Situation und sie sahen mich besorgt an. Elisabeth erklärte ihnen, dass sie mich hoch ins Internat brachte. Chris meinte, dass er es übernehmen könnte. Als Mick sich auch noch einmischte, funkelte Elisabeth die beiden böse an.  
„Hört auf euch zu streiten! Männer! Ich werde sie ins Bett bringen. Und ihr verschwindet und hört auf euch anzugiften!" Es klang wie ein Befehl. Die Jungs merkten, wie ernst es ihr war und hörten auf sie. Ich würdigte keinen eines Blickes.  
„Schließe bitte die Augen!", bat mich Elisabeth in einem sanften Ton. Ich gehorchte. Sekunden später fühlte ich, wie sie mich ins Bett legte. Erschrocken wollte ich aufspringen, doch sie hielt mich fest. Sie hatte doch tatsächlich ihre vampirischen Kräfte eingesetzt. Entsetzt sah ich sie an. Doch sie zwinkerte mir aufmunternd zu.  
„Nein ich gebe es nicht zu!", mit diesen Worten ließ sie mich alleine im Zimmer zurück.

Mein Kopf schwirrte. Ich konnte es nicht fassen. Reinkarnation von einer Königin. Ich war mir sicher, dass sie von mir sprachen. Aus undefinierbaren Gründen begann ich zu weinen. Ich rollte mich auf meinem Bett ein. Mir machte die ganze Sache Angst. Warum musste ich auch immer lauschen? Mit diesem Gedanken schlief ich ein.


	7. Chapter 7

_Hi Lily, danke mal wieder für dein Review ^^ ... ich freu mich, dass dir meine Geschichte gefällt..._

_Gebetat wurde das ganze mal wieder von einer Freundin ... die jetz einen Gastauftritt als Erzieherin hat xD ... jap ich bin gütig zu Freunden xD ... danke noch mal an dieser Stelle fürs Betan_

_Wünsche mal wieder viel Spaß beim Lesen_

_lg tinschchen_

**Kapitel 11**

Das sanfte Rütteln und die Stimme einer Erzieherin weckten mich.  
„Wie fühlst du dich? Elisabeth hat mir erzählt, dass dir nicht gut ist und du dich hingelegt hast!"  
Ich brauchte ein wenig Zeit bis ich kapiert, warum ich nicht mehr in der Schule war. Schmerzvoll holte mich die Erinnerung ein. Schlagartig wurde mir wieder übel.  
„Mir geht es schon besser, danke!", log ich. Ich log ungern meine Lieblingserzieherin an. Aufmunternd lächelte sie mich an. Doch ich merkte, dass ihr noch etwas auf der Zunge lag.  
„Du und Chris, ja? Ich habe ja immer gedacht, dass du seit Schulbeginn auf diesen Mick abfährst!" Sie lachte und zwinkerte mir zu. Ich wusste nicht warum, aber ich lächelte zurück.  
„Tja, das kam irgendwie plötzlich!", lachte ich. Es war die Wahrheit. Diese Lüge war ihm wirklich plötzlich eingefallen.  
„Du weißt, dass du mit mir über alles reden kannst", erinnerte sie mich.  
„Wie könnte ich das vergessen, Susi! Du als beste Erzieherin im Haus!" Wieder lachten wir beide. Es tat gut mit jemanden zu lachen. Als wir ausgelacht hatten, seufzten wir beide zeitgleich.  
„Das Jahr entwickelt sich so anders, als ich mir es erwartet hätte", begann ich und sie sah mich aufmerksam an.  
„Naja, mit einer Cullen im selben Raum zu wohnen grenzt an ein Wunder, was! Und dass du so gesund bist … ich meine, dass du noch all dein Blut hast!" Sie lachte.  
Ich jedoch wurde blass. Spielte sie auf die Bis(s)-Bücher an, oder wusste sie Bescheid? Als sie mein Gesicht sah, erstarrte sie und sah mich schuldbewusst an.  
„Es tut mir leid. Ich wusste nicht, dass du es wusstest!" Ungläubig starrte ich sie an.  
„Du … du weißt es?" Mein Unterkiefer klappte nach unten. Es musste ziemlich bescheuert aussehen. Aber es war mir egal. Susi meine liebste Lieblingserzieherin, mit der man über alles reden konnte, wusste es.  
„Elisabeth ist mir in den Ohren gelegen, dass sie mit dir unbedingt ins Zimmer will. Sie meinte es sei wichtig und dass sie dir nichts antun wird. Sie meinte, dass sie dich beschützen würde! …" Susi stockte. Sie schien noch mehr zu wissen, wollte aber nicht raus rücken. Sie stand seufzend auf, verabschiedete sich und ging.

Irgendwie war ich wütend auf sie. Sie wusste irgendwie alles und sagte es mir nicht. Wenn ich es mir recht überlege, war ich auf sie alle wütend. Alle hatten mich angelogen. Ich bemühte mich immer es allen recht zu machen und ich wurde einfach so belogen.  
Sie hatten mich belogen, weil sie sich nicht sicher sind, piepste eine kleine Stimme in meinem Kopf.  
Irgendwie musste ich mehr herausfinden. Ich wollte alles wissen. Nur wie stellte ich es an? Mir fiel die Adresse der Volturi wieder ein. Sollte ich einfach so in die Hölle des Löwen spazieren? Irgendwie kam es mir nicht klug vor. Nicht mehr.

Chris kam besorgt in mein Zimmer gestürmt. Bevor ich ihn fragen konnte, wie das Mittagessen geschmeckt hatte, setzte er sich hin und fragte mich.  
„Wie geht es dir? Du warst total blass, das war angsteinflößend! Ich dachte schon, dass Elisabeth ein wenig an dir rumgesaugt hätte!", lachte er nervös.  
„Nein ich wollte zu dir … und dann ist mir auf einmal übel geworden!" Ich hoffte, dass er meine Lüge nicht witterte.  
„Das liegt bestimmt daran, dass du nichts gefrühstückt hattest!" Ich nickte zustimmend, obwohl es nicht stimmte.  
Er setzte sich aufs Bett und sah mich an. „Ich muss dir gestehen, dass ich mir total Sorgen gemacht hatte. Es war unheimlich dich so blass zu sehen. Wenn dir etwas passiert würde ich es mir nie verzeihen."  
Wir sahen uns tief in die Augen. Welch romantischer Augenblick, meldete sich meine kleine innere sarkastisch gefärbte Stimme. Ich schluckte und wandte den Blick ab.  
„Anscheinend bist du schlecht gelaunt. Ich sollte dich wieder schlafen lassen. Guten Schlaf wünsche ich dir." Chris küsste sie auf die Stirn und ließ sie wieder alleine. Heute herrschte ein reges Kommen und Gehen.

Genug vom Schlafen, sagte ich mir und stand auf. Mein Laptop stand bereit und ich hatte Lust mal wieder zu recherchieren. Mir schwebte genau vor, was ich nachforschen wollte. Ich öffnete den Firefox Internet Explorer. Bei einer Suchmaschine gab ich als Suchwörter „Magie", „Königin" und „Vampire" ein. Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob er etwas finden würde.  
Umso erstaunter war ich, als er tatsächlich etwas fand. Sofort klickte ich auf den Link. „Chroniken der Magie" war der Seitenname. Der Artikel, der meine Suchwörter enthielt war nicht besonders lange, brachte mich aber dennoch zum Nachdenken.

_Die Geschichte der letzten Königin_

_Einst lebten Menschen und magische Wesen in Frieden miteinander. Die Herrscherin der magischen Wesen hatte sich stark für so ein Zusammenleben eingesetzt. Menschen und magische Wesen waren gleichberechtigt.  
Jeder war damit zufrieden, nur die ein paar Vampire nicht. Sie wollten nicht als gleich angesehen werden. Sie wollten über alles und jeden herrschen. Der russische Clan fasste den Entschluss, die Königin zu stürzen und zu töten. Der italienische Clan hatte ähnliche Ziele, sie wollten jedoch die Königin am Leben lassen.  
Die Italiener scheiterten jedoch mit ihrem Vorhaben kläglich und wurden verbannt. Die Russen nutzten den entstandenen Trubel, um die Königin zu töten. Sie infizierten die Königin mit ihrem Gift. Dadurch töteten sie nicht nur die Königin, sondern lösten so auch eine Jahrtausend alten Fluch aus.  
Ungeklärt ist bis heute, was der Fluch bewirkt hat, oder bewirken soll. Viele munkeln, dass der Fluch schuld daran sei, dass der russische Clan später die Herrschaft an die Volturi (italienische Clan) verlor und seit jeher nicht wieder zurück erlangte.  
Eines jedoch ist sicher. Die Königin wird immer wieder geboren. Jahrhundert um Jahrhundert. Leider hat sie keine Erinnerungen, wer und was sie war. Viele halten das ebenso für Schwachsinn.  
Die MagiForscher sind der Meinung, dass nur das Amulett aus Onyx die wahren Kräfte wieder zum Vorschein bringt. Doch sie besitzen weder das Amulett, noch haben sie eine Ahnung, wo sich die Reinkarnation der Königin zurzeit aufhält. Angeblich sollen die Volturi im Besitz des Amuletts sein._

-- Link zum Foto des Amuletts (es is nur gezeichnet, von mir^^) http : // tinschchen . deviantart. com / art / Amulett-der-Koenigin-151013076

Mir wurde schwindlig. Darunter war ein kleines Bild von einem schwarzen Kreuzähnlichen Amulett. Es war hübsch. Die Mitte zierte ein violettes Pentagramm. Es schien zu leuchten.  
Wer wohl der Betreiber dieser Homepage war? Ich warf einen Blick ins Impressum. „Magikundige Vereinigung zur Information der magischen Gesellschaft". Ich hob die Augenbraue. Das erinnerte mich schon fast an Harry Potter.  
Missmutig klappte ich den Laptop zu. Das reichte mir an einem Tag. Vampire. Hexen. Elfen. Mein Kopf schwirrte. Ich fragte mich, wie die magische Gesellschaft nur unerkannt unter den Menschen leben konnte, wenn es solche Homepages gab?


	8. Chapter 8

_Hi Lily ... Ich sag mal so viel zu deiner Frage: Auch wenn man es nicht zugibt, kann man verliebt sein ... vielleicht solltest du mal das Kapitel lesen ^^ da kommt das ein bissi mehr rüber ..._

_lg tinschchen_

_PS: Ein Dankeschön wieder einmal an meine Freundin, Susi, fürs Betan ... letztes Kapitel hab vergessen: Ein Danke auch an DMC fürs Betan ...  
_

**Kapitel 12**

Wie bei jedem halbwegs normalen Schüler, schrien auch meine Gedanken bereits jetzt, nach dem Ende der Weihnachtsferien, schon wieder nach den nächsten. Gott sei Dank waren die Energieferien nicht weit. Nur leider hingen die auch mit der Halbjahreszeugnisvergabe zusammen. Ich biss mir auf die Unterlippe. Noten, der Feind aller Schüler.

Ich lag wach auf dem Bett. Elisabeth war nicht da. Meiner Vermutung nach, war sie schon im Unterricht. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet mir, dass ich eigentlich auch unten in der Schule sitzen sollte. Anscheinend hat mich die Erzieherin schlafen lassen. Um ehrlich zu sein, wäre ich so oder so nicht in den Unterricht gegangen.

Ich wollte einfach allen aus dem Weg gehen. Mick. Chris. Vielleicht konnte ich ja nach Hause fahren. Immerhin ging es mir immer noch nicht besser. Vielleicht sollte ich einen Schulwechsel bedenken. Meine Gedanken rasten und ich konnte keinen klaren mehr fassen.

Nein. Ich würde nicht weglaufen. Egal was auf mich zu kam, ich würde es überstehen! Außerdem wollte ich ja auch noch zu den Volturi. Diesen Spaß würde ich mir nicht nehmen lassen. Nein, ich würde nicht so schnell aufgeben. Ich konnte spüren, wie sich meine Lebensgeister reaktivierten. Ich musste mir einfach Ziele setzen, dann würde es gehen.

Mir kam sofort ein Plan in den Sinn. Schnell klappte ich meinen Laptop auf und suchte die Website von gestern. Danach nahm ich das Bild des Amuletts und stellte es als Hintergrund ein. Wie Mick, Elisabeth oder Chris wohl darauf reagieren würden? Ich lachte bei der Vorstellung ihrer Gesichter. Geschockt? Verwirrt? Das schlimmste wäre, wenn sie wütend werden würden. Ich würde es schwer verkraften können, wenn mein Laptop beim Fenster raus segeln würde. Beim dem Gedanken schluckte ich und hielt inne. Das letzte was ich brauchte, war ein wahnsinnig gewordener Vampir.

Leise klopfte es an der Zimmertür. Schnell setzte ich mich aufs Bett um meine Krankheitsfassade aufrecht zu halten. „Herein!" Den Schritten nach zu folgen, konnte ich schon ahnen wer kommt, also war es keine Überraschung, als Susi sich auf mein Bett setzte.

„He wie geht es dir? Du hast heute Morgen so gut geschlafen, da dachten wir uns, dass du heute noch krank machen darfst!" Sie zwinkerte mir zu.

„Danke. Mir geht's schon besser. Eigentlich könnte ich jetzt ja schon wieder zur Schule gehen …", lachte ich. Ich wusste, dass sie mir das nicht abkaufen würde. Sie kannte mich zu gut.

„Dass es dir schon wieder so gut geht habe ich bereits gemerkt! Das nächste Mal, wenn du einen Erzieher im Glauben lassen willst, dass du noch krank bist, dann lass den Laptop nicht offen!", lachte die Erzieherin. Schlagartig wurde ich rot. Darauf hatte ich ganz vergessen.

„Mach dir nichts draus. Du bist erst zwei Jahre hier, da macht man bei sowas noch Fehler. Frag die von den höheren Jahrgängen, denen ist das auch oft passiert!", tröstete Susi mich. Ihr Blick wanderte wieder zu meinem Laptop und sie erstarrte.

„Schönes Hintergrundbild", presste sie heraus. Wusste sie er etwa auch? Ich hob die Braue und sah sie fragend an. Kurzzeitig hatte sie mich angesehen, jetzt wich sie meinem Blick aus. Ein Lächeln entfuhr mir. Sie wusste etwas!

„Ja ich finde das Bild auch schön. Es wirkt so mystisch. Als ob es eine magische Geschichte dazu gäbe!", mutmaßte ich gespielt. Ich konnte sehen wie sie zu schwitzen begann.

„Okay, okay! Was weißt du?" Es kam so plötzlich, dass ich sie nur verwirrt ansehen konnte. Ich fing mich jedoch schnell wieder und lächelte. Warum gab sie so schnell auf?

„Ich weiß, dass die Cullen Vampire sind und dass Chris ein Elf ist. Was bist du?" Ich konnte spüren, wie sie mich innerlich verfluchte. Irgendwie fand ich das Ganze unheimlich witzig, weswegen ich auf grinsen musste.

„Ich … ich … bin … eine … Hexe … aber eine schwache", gestand sie wehmütig. Sie sah betrübt zu Boden. „Was weißt du sonst noch?", fragte sie murmelnd. Ich dachte kurz nach.

„"Mhmm … Chris hat mich ein wenig über euch aufgeklärt … ansonsten weiß ich nichts." Es war besser, wenn ich sie nicht vollständig über mein Wissen in Kenntnis setzte. Skeptisch sah sie mich an.

„Ich bin schwach und nicht blöd! Du weißt mehr, sonst hättest du nicht dieses Bild da als Hintergrund. Du willst sie testen, stimmt's?" Warum kannte sie nur immer wieder meine Pläne? Aber ich war ihr nicht böse und sie war mir nicht böse. Wir lächelten uns nur an.

„Du bist gerissen! Dafür bewundere dich. Andere wären schon längst abgehauen, wenn sie das alles wüssten. Respekt!" Susi klopfte mir auf die Schulter. „Aber mach die Vampire nicht böse, dabei kann man ganz schön schnell Blut lassen!", scherzte sie. Ich lachte, obwohl es eher ernst gemeint war.

„Na dann, Fräulein Holmes, ich lasse Sie alleine. Ermitteln Sie ruhig weiter, aber bringen Sie sich nicht in Gefahr!"

Der Laptop war noch immer aufgeklappt und zeigte das Amulett als Hintergrundbild, als Elisabeth ins Zimmer kam. Plötzlich hielt sie inne und starrte meinen Laptop entsetzt an. Dann sah sie mich an. Ich saß auf meinem Bett und las ein Buch. Gelassen sah ich auf.

„Hi Elisabeth, wie war die Schule?", fragte ich fröhlich.

„Langweilig wie immer!" Sie versuchte so normal wie möglich zu klingen, schaffte es aber nicht wirklich. Ich triumphierte innerlich. Jetzt hatte ich sie.

Sie versuchte sich zu fangen und ging in ihre Hälfte des Zimmers. Ich merkte, dass sie Fragen hatte. Aber sie wusste nicht, mit welcher sie beginnen sollte.

Nach mehreren stillen Augenblicken wandte sich Elisabeth endlich wieder mir zu. „Wieso?" Nun war ich verwirrt. Was wieso? Bevor ich etwas fragen konnte, fuhr sie fort.

„Wieso quälst du uns so? Wir wollten dich beschützten und du stürzt dich gerade selbst ins Unglück!"

„Was … Unglück? …" Ich war noch mehr verwirrt. Sie jedoch war wütend. Ich schluckte. Verdammt. Ein wütender Vampir war das letzte dass ich brauchte!

„Du bist einfach zu neugierig. Du bist unglaublich! Anstatt wie jeder normale Mensch einfach alles zu akzeptieren, hinterfragst du alles! Lass es bleiben und lebe dadurch länger! Ich hoffe, dass du nicht schon zu viel weißt."

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich werde nicht mehr nachforschen. Ich verspreche es dir. Bitte, sei doch nicht wütend. Ich habe dieses Bild im Internet gesehen und fand das Amulett einfach nur schön, nichts weiter! Warum zuckst du so aus?" Ich gab mich unwissend und hoffte, dass sie es mir abkaufte. Tatsächlich wurden ihre Gesichtszüge wieder weich.

„Es tut mir leid. Ich bin nur zurzeit extrem angespannt. Meine anderen beiden Geschwister, Cornelia und Logan, haben Probleme mit den Volturi bekommen. Ich mache mir einfach nur Sorgen um alles." Zum ersten Mal seit wir zusammen in diesem Zimmer waren, sah Elisabeth müde aus. Ich bot ihr einen Platz neben mir auf dem Bett an. Vorsichtig ließ sie sich aufs Bett nieder.

„Ich weiß ich soll nicht weiter nachforschen, aber welche Probleme haben denn deine Geschwister. Ich verstehe, wenn du es mir nicht sagen möchtest." Einen Versuch war es auf jeden Fall wert. Doch sie schüttelte nur den Kopf. Okay, dann also nicht.

„Ich hätte da eine andere Frage … Kannst du Menschen verwandeln?" Die Frage war ungünstig gestellt. Das merkte ich sofort. Mit aufgerissenen Augen starrte sie mich an.

„Verlang es nicht von mir. Mick und Chris würden mich beide umbringen. Da wären sie sich ein Mal einig", lachte sie und ich musste es auch. Gott sei Dank waren wir wieder gut.

„Und was wäre wenn ich Mick fragen würde?", bohrte ich nach.

„Dann würdest du ihn in einen Konflikt stürzen. Er überlegt sowieso schon die ganze Zeit, wie er dich Chris wieder weg nimmt!" Ich wurde bleich. Noch nie hatten sich Jungs um mich gestritten. Dieses Jahr war wirklich merkwürdig.

„Chris geht doch sowieso nur mit mir weil …" Ich kam nicht weiter, denn Elisabeth unterbrach mich.

„Chris steht total auf dich. Ich sitze im Unterricht neben ihm und jedes Mal fragt er nach dir. Sogar ein Blinder sieht, dass er in dich verknallt ist. Und Angelika heult jeden die Ohren voll, dass sie Chris fast schon für sich gewonnen hätte. Tja … du musst dich entscheiden!"

Sie wusste also doch, dass es nur eine Notlüge gewesen war. Ich grinste sie an. Sie war gerissen. „Woher wusstest du, dass es eine Notlüge war?", wollte ich schließlich wissen. Elisabeth lachte.

„An deinem Gesichtsausdruck! Den hättest du sehen sollen. Außerdem bin ich ein Vampir. Du kannst mich nicht so einfach hinters Licht führen!" Nein, wie konnte ich das nur vergessen. Ich lachte und sie mit mir.

Und trotzdem. Ich war mir sicher, dass sie mir das mit dem Hintergrundbild abgekauft hatte. Außerdem wusste sie noch immer nichts von meinen Italien Plänen.

* * *

_Ein paar mehr Reviews würden mir nicht wehtun ... und dem Review Button auch nicht ;)_


	9. Chapter 9

_hi Lily ... in diesem Teil wird zwar nicht Mick Initiative ergreifen, aber jemand anders wird ganz schön durchdrehen xD_

_lg und viel Spaß beim Lesen _

_PS: tja ... Angie, leg dich nicht mit mir an xD ... ich sagte doch: Ich verliere ungern xD Außerdem hab ich eine Bitte: Lass mich am Leben xD  
_

_Danke an meine Freundin und Beta-Leserin Susi ... ohne dich neben mir im Klassenraum wirds sicher fad ... was soll ich ohne deine mitlesenden Augen während der Stunde machen?_

**Kapitel 13**

Die restliche Woche verging ohne weitere Vorfälle. Auf Elisabeths Wunsch hin entfernte ich das Hintergrundbild. Sie meinte, dass es sicherer wäre. Mick würde sich nicht so gut beherrschen wie sie. Sie erzählte mir jedoch nicht, warum ich es entfernen sollte. Entweder sie wusste warum ich es getan hatte, oder sie hatte mir meine Lüge abgekauft.

In der Schule lief alles relativ gut. Nur noch wenige starrten mich und Chris an. Alle hatten es akzeptiert. Fast alle. Angelika lauerte immer irgendwo hinter einer Ecke. Langsam wurde ich paranoid. Daher war ich froh, dass endlich Wochenende war. Angelika wohnte zwar, wie alle Mädchen, am 3. Stockwerk, doch ich würde ihr gekonnt aus dem Weg gehen. Dachte ich zumindest, bis am Freitag eine unserer Lehrerinnen etwas verkündete.

*

„Liebe Leute. Wir, die Internatsbewohner, fahren am Wochenende Skifahren! Der Direktor hat eingewilligt und gibt uns noch den Montag und Dienstag dazu. Das heißt, dass auch die wenigen externen Schüler mitfahren können. Ihr habt das ja alle schon vor den Ferien beschlossen. Die die nicht Skifahren, oder Snowboarden wollen, können gerne Rodeln gehen. Also Morgen früh um 7 Uhr fahren wir los."

Ich schluckte. War ich vor den Weihnachtsferien so abwesend gewesen, dass ich das nicht mitbekommen hatte? Mick lachte neben mir und sah mich an.

„Lass mich raten: Darauf hast du vergessen, und du hast keinen Schneeanzug mit." Woher wusste er das? Das machte mir Angst. Aber sein Lächeln war umwerfend. Meine Gedanken schweiften ab.

„Aber Gott sei Dank hat Elisabeth vorgesorgt. Sie kennt dich schon ziemlich gut. Und ihr habt ungefähr dieselbe Größe", lachte er. Sein Lachen bezauberte mich.

„Lass, dass Blutsauger. Sie ist meine Freundin und du wirst sie mir niemals wegnehmen können!", knurrte Chris plötzlich neben mir. Wo kam der den plötzlich her? Wütend funkelte er Mick an.

„Du Bastard. Ich werde sie dir aus deinen kalten toten Fingern reißen!", antwortete Mick kalt, aber gelassen. Ich schluckte und wurde blass. Wieso taten sie sowas?

„Siehst du, jetzt hast du sie verängstigt! Du weißt eben nicht, wie man mit menschlichen Mädchen umspringt!" Chris griff mir unter den Arm und hob mich vom Sessel hoch. Dann küsste er mich. Mick knurrte wütend und schlug auf mit der Faust auf den Tisch. Dieser knackte unheilvoll, blieb aber zum Glück heil. Chris Lippen lösten sich von meinen. Mir war schwindlig und ich setzte mich wieder.

Triumphierend sah Chris zu Mick. „Viel Spaß noch, mein Liebling. Wir sehen uns nach der Schule wieder", sagte er an mich gewandt und verschwand. Mein Herz raste, als ich ihm nachsah.

Ich war zweigespalten. Ein Teil von mir, das gestand ich mir nun ein, stand tatsächlich auf Chris. Der andere Teil war immer noch in Mick verknallt. Irgendwann würde ich mich entscheiden müssen. Einer der beiden würde dann sicher wütend auf mich sein. Meine Lage war nicht gerade angenehm.

*

Skifahren. Ich hasste das Wort an sich schon. Schnee konnte ich genauso wenig leiden. Und zu meinem Leid, passte mir Elisabeths Schneeanzug. Er war violett und schwarz. Wenigstens etwas, in dem ich mich nicht genieren musste. Elisabeth bestand darauf im Bus neben mir zu sitzen. Mir war es recht. Keine von uns beiden wollte, dass Chris und Mick anfingen zu raufen.

Chris sah recht beleidigt drein, als er mich und Elisabeth im Bus sitzen sah. Ein kleiner Triumph heute war mir sicher. Mick jedoch lächelte als er uns beide und die betrübte Miene des Elfen sah. Der Junge setzte sich hinter uns, während Chris sich in den Sitzen neben uns platzierte. Ich hatte recht daran getan, als ich mich ans Fenster gesetzt hatte. Die Fahrt konnte ja heiter werden.

Und das wurde sie auch. Die anderen Jungs begannen irgendwelche Lieder zu singen und herum zu blödeln. Chris jedoch saß stur uns Fenster gelehnt und starrte mich an. Mick jedoch redete munter mit seiner Schwester. Ich war so froh, dass ich mein Headset nicht vergessen hatte. Ohne Musik hätte ich das nie überlebt. Mein Blick war starr aus dem Fenster gerichtet.

Als ich plötzlich einen erstickten Aufschrei vernahm fuhr ich hoch. Ich sah Elisabeth und Mick fragend an. Dabei stellte ich fest, dass Joseph neben Mick saß. Ihn hatte ich gar nicht bemerkt. Alle drei lachten und sahen Chris an. Dieser hatte geschlafen, während sich Angelika neben ihn gesetzt hatte. Gerade eben war er aufgewacht und hatte sich erschreckt. Auch ich begann zu lachen. Chris Gesichtsausdruck war unbezahlbar. Angelika jedoch lächelte ihn charmant an.

*

Der Rest der Fahrt verlief weniger spektakulär. Bald kamen wir in einem kleinen Hotel an und gingen dann gleich weiter um uns Ski, Snowboards und alles andere aus zu leihen. Erst danach durften wir unsere Zimmer beziehen. Entsetzt stellten ich und Elisabeth fest, dass Angelika mit uns im Zimmer sein würde. Den anderen beiden Cullen erging es nicht besser. Ich fragte mich ehrlich, wie diese Lehrer auf die Idee gekommen waren, Chris und Mick in ein Zimmer zu stecken. Mir tat Joseph jetzt schon leid.

Ich tat mir jedoch auch selbst leid als ich das Zimmer betrat- Angelika war bereits am Auspacken und funkelte mich böse an, als sie mich sah. Die vier Tage würde ich nicht überleben. Vielleicht konnte ich mich ja mit ihr anfreunden? Es war immer gut, wenn man ältere Freunde hatte.

„Du bist doch Angelika, die aus Chris und Elisabeths Klasse oder?", fragte ich scheinheilig und lächelte sie freundlich an.

Ihre Miene lockerte sich und auch sie lächelte mich an. „Ja und du bist Bettina, Chris Freundin!" Die Feststellung klang bitter und ich schauderte.

„Weißt du was, wir sollten das Kriegsbeil begraben. Streitigkeiten bringen uns beide nicht weiter", erklärte ich. Sie lächelte mich höhnisch an. „Ach glaubst du. Ich bin der Meinung, dass es mich schon weiter bringt. Auch wenn ich dich dafür beseitigen müsste." Sie lachte. War das jetzt als Scherz gemeint, oder nicht? Ich schluckte. In letzter Zeit wurde mein Schluckmuskel sehr gut trainiert.

Ich packte meinen Koffer aus und begab mich zum Treffpunkt. Ich hasste Sportwochen, an denen man gleich nach der Ankunft Sport betreiben musste. Jane und ich hatten uns gemeinsam fürs Rodeln entschieden. Die Cullen wollten alle Skifahren, während Chris seinem Snowboard treu blieb. Welche Sportart Angelika betreiben wollte, wusste ich nicht. Es war mir auch egal. Dieses Mädchen würde mich noch in den Wahnsinn treiben, was sie ja anscheinend auch vor hatte.

Ich war erfreut als ich Susi mit einer Rodel untern Arm auf uns zu kommen sah. Wenigsten eine halbwegs normale Person, mit der man vernünftig reden konnte.

„He Leute. Ich bin also nicht die einzige mit dem rodeln. Wir werden schon unseren Spaß haben. Mehr Spaß als die anderen, das verspreche ich euch!" Das munterte mich echt auf.

*

Auf der Piste sank meine Stimmung jedoch wieder. Wir mussten mit der Seilbahn hochfahren. Sowas alleine hätte mich schon umkehren lassen. Ich habe eine natürliche Abneigung gegenüber so etwas. Als wir dann oben ausstiegen schluckte ich mal wieder. Es war gefährlich. Es gab viele Abgründe in die man stürzen könnte. Da ich sowieso Unglück magisch an zu ziehen schien, hatte ich richtig Angst. Ich sah mich schon vor mir, wie ich in einer Grube lag und nicht mehr raus konnte. Seltsamerweise endete dieser Tagtraum damit, dass sich Chris und Mick am Grubenrand darum stritten, wer mich retten durfte. Seltsamer Tagtraum.

Wir fuhren die ganze Zeit nur runter, dann wieder mit der Seilbahn nach oben und dann wieder nach unten. Es ging immer so weiter. Welch ein Treufelskreis.

Immer wieder begegneten wir den Skifahreren und Snowboardern. Langsam wurde es mir echt zu langweilig. Doch Susi beharrte darauf den ganzen Tag weiter zu fahren. Jane ging es ähnlich wie mir.

Am Abend war ich dankbar, als ich müde ins Bett fiel, dass Angelika schon tief und fest schlief. Ich würde mich ja gerne mit ihr anfreunden, aber sie wollte es anscheinend nicht.

Am nächsten Tag brauchte ich ein wenig bis mir klar wurde, wo ich mich befand. Elisabeth saß auf ihrem Bett und las ein Buch, während Angelika mit einem Föhn durchs Zimmer lief. Das war auch das Geräusch das mich aufgeweckt hatte. Anscheinend war ihr egal, ob andere noch schliefen.

Verschlafen rieb ich mir die Augen. Angelika würdigte mich keines Blickes. Elisabeth jedoch lächelte mich an. „Schon wach?", scherzte sie. Halbverschlafen nickte ich.  
Nachdem ich angezogen war, gingen Elisabeth und ich zum Frühstück. Wir setzen uns zu ihren Brüdern. Da noch ein Platz frei war an unserem Tisch, bat ich Jane, sich zu setzten. Ich wollte keines Falls Angelika hier haben, oder Chris. Streiterei war das Letzte was ich an diesem Morgen brauchte. Doch Christine war damit nicht einverstanden. Prompt schob sie noch einen Tisch dazu und so setzte sich die ganze angesagte Clique zu uns. Das erinnerte mich wieder daran, dass ich ja dieses Jahr dazu gehörte.

Da aber durch die Aktion wieder ein Platz frei wurde, dauerte es nicht lange und Chris saß bei uns. Ehe ich mich versah, platzierten sie ihn auch noch neben mich. „Das Liebespaar muss zusammen bleiben!", erklärte Christine und grinste. Entweder verarschte sie mich, oder sie war immer so eigenartig. Das war mir letztes Jahr nicht so aufgefallen.

Hinter mir hörte ich sie auch schon wütend fauchen. Angelika. Irgendwie konnte sie mich auf den Tod nicht ausstehen. Ich musste zugeben, dass ich sie auch immer weniger mochte. Schnell drehte ich mich zu ihr um. Meine Angst, ein Messer in den Rücken zu bekommen, war zu groß. Als ob Chris sie ärgern wollte, drückte er mich plötzlich ganz fest an sich. Daraufhin fauchte sie noch mehr. Ob sie eine Katze war?

Ein weiterer Tag in der Schneehölle. Aber diesmal freute ich mich irgendwie. Das lag vor allem daran, weil ich beim Rodeln nur zwei mehr oder weniger Menschen zu Gesicht bekam. Jane und Susi. Kein Chris. Kein Mick. Keine Angelika.

Doch ich hatte nicht bedacht, dass wir ihnen bei unserem rasanten Weg nach unten begegnen würden. Doch ich hatte mich geirrt.

Susi hatte den beiden Mädchen vorgeschlagen in einer Hütte ein zu kehren. Wir hatten nichts dagegen, da uns bereits kalt geworden war. Gerade als ich die Hütte hinter Jane betreten wollte, hielt mich jemand zurück. Ich wandte mich um und sah Angelika.

„Wir müssen reden!", sagte sie und zog mich weg. Sie blieb erst am Rande einer Klippe stehen. Ich schluckte. Was hatte sie vor? Aufmerksam sah ich sie. Sie würde mich wohl nicht da runter schubsen. Unweigerlich sah ich nach unten und miss die Entfernung zum Boden ab. Na gut, man würde nicht sterben, so tief war es doch wieder nicht. Vielleicht würde man sich was brechen, aber sonst würde nicht viel passieren.

„Wieso steht Chris auch dich und nicht auf mich?" So viel Hass und Bitterkeit trafen mich mit diesen Worten. Ja wieso stand er auch mich? Liebe war unergründlich.

„Ich weiß es nicht …" Mehr konnte ich nicht sagen. Ich wusste es tatsächlich nicht. Die Antwort schien ihr jedoch auch nicht zu gefallen.

„Ich sehe es doch, dass du auf Elisabeths Bruder abfährst. Also sag Chris, dass du mit ihm Schluss machst!" Es klang wie ein Befehl. Glaubte sie ehrlich, dass wenn ich mit Chris Schluss machen würde, würde er sofort zu ihr rennen? Anscheinend sah sie mir meinen Zweifel an. Sie packte mich und schüttelte mich.

„MACH ES ODER ICH BRING DICH UM!"

Liebe machte blind und ließ einen Verzweifeln. Das wurde mir genau in diesem Moment klar. Ich schluckte. Ich würde vermutlich auch alles tun, um Mick zu kriegen, aber ich konnte Chris nicht das Herz brechen. Ich sah Angelika entschuldigend an. Ihr Blick jedoch war flammend. Ich befürchtete schon, dass ich jeden Moment in Flammen aufgehen könnte. Wütend stampfte sie auf.

Plötzlich knackte es unter uns unheilvoll und der Boden senkte sich.

~To be continue~

* * *

_Ein paar mehr Reviews würden mir nicht wehtun ... und dem Review Button auch nicht ;)_


	10. Chapter 10

_Hi Lily ... ich höre deswegen immer mitten drinnen auf, weil ich dich auf die Folter spannen möchte ;)_

_lg viel Spaß beim Lesen_

_tinschchen_

_PS: Danke wieder mal an Susi fürs Betan xD ...  
_

**Kapitel 14**

„Beweg dich nicht!", bat ich Angelika inständig. Der Untergrund knackte immer noch angsteinflößend. Es erinnerte mich an eine brechende Eisdecke. Damit hatte ich schon Erfahrung. Vielleicht war es ja auch eine. Die Lehrer hatten uns ja auch gewarnt, zu nah an die Abgründe zu gehen, weil dort leicht der Boden weg brechen könnte. Nun musste ich ihnen recht geben.

Angelika schluckte. Ihr schien es nicht besser zu gehen als mir. Sie zitterte am ganzen Körper. „Wir müssen uns vorsichtig nach da drüben bewegen." Bevor ich etwas einwenden konnte, verlagerte sie ungünstig ihr Gewicht.

Ich konnte hören und sehen, wie die Eisschneedecke unter unseren Füßen Risse bildete. Angelika hielt in ihrer Bewegung inne. Sie hatte bemerkt, was sie gerade angerichtet hatte. „Das ist alles allein deine schuld!", knurrte sie mich an. Sie schwankte zwar leicht, dennoch warf sie mir einen ihrer flammenden Blicke zu.

Am liebsten hätte ich ihr eine rein gehauen. Leider ließ sich das nicht einrichten, da ich sonst mein Gewicht ungünstig verteilt hätte und wir sofort nach unten gestürzt wären. Vielleicht könnten wir springen? Man konnte ungefähr ausmachen, wo der Boden stabil sein musste. Doch ich kannte meine Sportlichkeit ganz gut, und ich kam zu dem Schluss, dass ich wohl die erste wäre, die abstürzen würde.

Ich seufzte. Wo waren nur die Männer, wenn man sie brauchte? Unweigerlich wurde ich an meinen Traum erinnert. Konnte ich jetzt auch schon Hellsehen? Eines war klar, ich würde bei der nächsten kleinsten Bewegung nach unten stürzen. Dazu brauchte man keine wahrsagerischen Fähigkeiten.

Das Schicksal konnte ja oft echt grausam sein. Und das war es genau in diesem Moment. Ich nieste. Bevor ich Zeit hatte es zu unterdrücken, war es schon zu spät. Wir hielten die Luft an, doch im ersten Moment passierte nichts. Wir wogen uns in Sicherheit. Daher war es eher unvorhergesehen, als der Boden unter uns doch nachgab.

*

Wir beide schrieen vor Schreck auf. Es war doch tiefer, als ich angenommen hatte. Der Boden, auf dem wir aufschlugen, war hart und ließ uns schmerzhaft aufstöhnen. Ich hatte, dass Gefühl, als ob alle meine Knochen zersprungen wären.

Umständlich rappelte ich mich auf und sah mich um. Wo waren wir? Wir waren durch eine Höhlendecke gestürzt. Rund um uns herum schimmerte alles blau, türkis und schneeweiß. Panik machte sich in mir breit. Wie würden wir hier wieder herauskommen?

Neben mir lag Angelika. Sie hatte eine Platzwunde am Kopf. Mehr konnte ich so nicht feststellen. Sachte rüttelte ich sie ins Bewusstsein zurück. Als sie aufwachte, versuchte sie mir eine zu verpassen. „Du bist daran schuld!", stöhnte sie und setzte sich auf.

Konnte sie nicht damit aufhören? Damit kamen wir hier auch nicht raus. „Halt die Klappe und sieh dich nach einem Ausgang um. Das Ganze ist genauso deine schuld!", fuhr ich sie an. Darauf war sie nicht vorbereitet. Bisher hatte ich mir alles gefallen lassen, doch jetzt hatte ich genug.

Wieder sah ich mich um. Nirgends war auch nur die Andeutung eines Ausgangs. Wir waren verloren. Ich hatte mir in letzter Zeit oft vorgestellt zu sterben, aber das war definitiv nicht mal in meiner Fantasie in Erwägung geraten. Angelika stand bereits und tastete ihren Körper ab. Außer Abschürfungen und Prellungen schien ihr nichts zu fehlen. Als ich jedoch einen Schritt machen wollte, durchfuhr ein stechender Schmerz mein rechtes Bein. „Verdammter Mist!", entfuhr es mir. Da mir schlagartig schwindlig geworden war, musste ich mich wieder setzen. Angelika sah mich an. Ungewohnte Besorgnis lag darin und ließ mich auflachen. Sie ging nicht darauf ein, sondern hob mich hoch und stütze mich.

„Ach komm lass gut sein. Du wolltest mich doch sowieso töten!", gab ich ihr zu bedenken. Schuldbewusst sah sie mich an.

„Es tut mir leid. Ich … hab das nicht so gemeint. Ich bin einfach verzweifelt. Seit Jahren bin ich hinter Chris her und dann kommst du und schnappst ihn mir weg. Ich dachte, wenn du mit ihm Schluss machst, kann ich die Trösterin spielen und dann würde er sich vielleicht endlich für mich entscheiden", gab sie zu und sah beschämt zu Boden.

Irgendwie konnte ich sie verstehen. So ein ähnliches Problem hatte ich auch schon mal, hatte mich aber mit den Umständen abgefunden. Doch Angelika schien nicht aufgeben zu wollen. Dafür bewunderte ich sie.

„Wir sollte hier erst mal irgendwie rauskommen. Hast du eine Idee?" Ich lächelte sie aufmunternd an. Sie sah mich wieder an und lächelte ebenfalls. Vielleicht konnten wir doch noch Freunde werden.

Ich war ihr dankbar, dass sie mich stütze während wir einen Tunnel folgten. Mir war mulmig zumute, da es immer dunkler wurde. Meine Intuition sagte mir, dass das wohl kaum der Weg nach draußen sein konnte. Ich teilte ihr meine Gedanken auch mit. Sie stimmte mir zu und wir kehrten wieder um.

Vorsichtig ließ sie mich am Boden, direkt unter dem Loch, nieder. Zeitgleich seufzten wir beide.

„Sowas blödes ist mir noch nie passiert", lachte Angelika. Irgendwie wunderte ich mich immer noch über ihren plötzlichen Sinneswandel.

„Ich bin tollpatschig, aber ja, auch mir ist noch nie sowas passiert. Ich meine, eingebrochen bin ich schon ein paar Mal, aber das war auf einem See in der Nähe des Ufers. Dort kann man sich selbst retten, oder wenigstens gerettet werden." Auch ich lachte.

Danach war es wieder still. Aber es war keine unangenehme peinliche Stille. Mir gefiel zwar nicht, dass ich hier fest saß, aber wenigstens hatte ich nun keine Angst mehr vor Angelika. Also hatte das Ganze etwas Gutes. Wir begannen zu reden, während es über uns immer dunkler wurde.

Ich hatte keine Ahnung ob uns jemand suchte. Vielleicht war unser Verschwinden noch niemanden aufgefallen. Da es bereits dunkel war, vermutete Angelika jedoch, dass sie es doch schon gemerkt haben mussten.

„Zumindest Elisabeth müsste es bereits gemerkt haben. Vielleicht haben sie schon nach uns gesucht und jetzt aufgehört, weil es bereits Nacht geworden ist." Ich stimmte ihr zu. Hoffentlich war es so.

Ich gähnte und steckte sie an. „Vielleicht sollten wir uns zusammen kuscheln, um nicht im Schlaf zu erfrieren", schlug ich vor. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie kalt es werden würde und hatte keine Lust es heraus zu finden. Sie wohl auch nicht, denn sie willigte ein. So kann es, dass wir Arm im Arm einschliefen.

*

Ein Sonnenstrahl kitzelte meine Nase und ich musste niesen. Somit war ich wach und weckte auch gleich Angelika damit. „Morgen …", grummelte sie. Ich zuckte zusammen und hatte schon Angst, sie könnte alle Freundlichkeit von gestern vergessen haben.

Als sie wegen meines Gesichtsausdrucks lachen musste, war ich beruhigt. Also war sie doch noch bei Besinnung.

„Guten Morgen. Ein neuer Tag bricht an in dieser Eishöhle!", lachte ich. So ausgelassen war ich schon lange nicht. Vielleicht lag es auch daran, dass ich die Umstände zu verdrängen versuchte. Vielleicht ging es ihr nicht anders.

Plötzlich zog sie das Handy aus der Tasche und schaltete den Musik Player ein. Ich klatschte mir die Hand auf die Stirn. Angelika sah mich fragend an.

„Sag mal, ich glaube, wir sind eher auf den Kopf gefallen, oder?", lachte ich und auch sie begann zu verstehen. Handys. Warum sind wir nicht gleich drauf gekommen. Sofort kramte ich nach meinem. Hoffentlich war es ganz geblieben. Auf meinem Display war sofort zu lesen, dass ich bereits 10 Anrufe in Abwesenheit hatte. Elisabeth, Mick und Chris. Welch Schande, ich hatte mein Handy auf Stummschaltung gehabt.

Sofort drückte ich auf Wiederwahl und rief Elisabeth an.

„Man wo bist du? Wo ist Angelika? Dich kann man echt nicht alleine lassen … das ist unmöglich. Mick und Chris drehen durch. Jane und ich machen sich höllische Sorgen und Susi hatte fast einen Zusammenbruch!" Elisabeth ließ mir keine Zeit zu antworten. Es klang alles so vorwurfsvoll. Aber was konnte ich dafür, dass wir hier fest saßen?

„Es tut mir leid … wir sind neben dieser Hütte unweigerlich durch den Boden gebrochen. Mich wundert es, dass niemand uns gesehen bzw. uns schreien gehört hatte. Eigenartig … Naja jedenfalls sitzen wir jetzt beide in dieser Höhle fest und wissen nicht wie wir rauskommen sollen!", erklärte ich mit Nachdruck.

„Bleibt wo ihr seid, wir holen euch!" Und dann legte Elisabeth auf.

„Wir sollen hier warten. Als ob wir was anderes zu tun hätten?" Ich schnaubte. Es hallte gruselig von den Wänden zurück, was mich ein wenig beängstigte. Angelika lachte mich aus, weil ich vor mir selbst Angst hatte. Wenn es weiter nichts war.

Doch plötzlich war ein Knurren zu vernehmen. Es klang monströs. Ein Wolf? Ich zuckte zusammen. Das war kein Geräusch von mir! Auch nicht von Angelika. Irgendwie fragte ich mich gerade, ob sie ein normaler Mensch war, oder irgendein magisches Wesen. Falls sie normal war würde sie mich bei einer Frage komisch ansehen, also ließ ich es bleiben. Wir hatten zurzeit ein anderes Problem.

„Was war das?" Angelikas Stimme klang zittrig und ängstlich.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Bär, Wolf, oder sonst was? Ich bin kein Experte. Unser Bio-Lehrer hätte es sofort bei diesem Laut erkannt und uns aufklären können", begann ich zu scherzen. Angelika schenkte mir ein kurzes Lächeln, sah dann aber wieder ängstlich zu dem Tunnel, den wir gestern entlang gegangen waren.

Ob es wohl auch Werwölfe gab? Warum musste ich genau jetzt an sowas denken? Meine Gedanken machten mir oft mehr Angst als die Wirklichkeit. Ein weiteres Geräusch war zu vernehmen. Es klang so, als ob das Etwas näher kam.

Plötzlich hörte man ein Zischen und Fauchen, dicht gefolgt von einem Winseln. Dann zog sich ein langer Schatten durch den Tunnel. Das Etwas kam auf sie zu. Als ich schon zu schreien beginnen wollte, hielt mir Angelika den Mund zu.

Völlig unerwartet traten Elisabeth und Mick aus dem Tunnel. Fast wäre ich aufgesprungen und zu ihnen gelaufen, aber mein Bein ließ es nicht zu. Die beiden kamen sofort auf uns zu.

„Wie seid ihr hier reingekommen? Was waren das für Geräusche?", sprudelte es aus Angelika.

„Die Wand am Ende des Tunnels war sehr dünn, also sind wir durchgebrochen und das Geräusch war von einem Wolf, der sich hier herein verirrt hatte. Wir konnten ihn aber vertreiben", beruhigte uns Mick. Ich dachte mir meinen Teil, denn ich zweifelte an der Wahrheit seiner Worte. Vielleicht würde ich die Wahrheit auch nie erfahren.

Ohne zu fragen hob Mick mich hoch. Er hatte anscheinen bemerkt, dass mit meinem Bein nicht alles in Ordnung war. Mein Herz klopfte wie verrückt, als er mich an sich drückte und ich wurde rot. Angelika bemerkte dies und lächelte böse. Würde sie wieder anfangen Mordpläne zu schmieden? Es war mir im Moment sowieso egal. Ich genoss Micks Nähe und ließ mich von ihm hinaustragen. Die anderen folgten uns schweigend.


	11. Chapter 11

_hi Lily ... es freut mich, dass dir mein Geschreibe gefällt xD ... Mick kommt schon noch irgendwann zum Zug ;) keine Sorge_

_Hi Free Angel´s Wings ... danke für dein Commi ... und das ich noch lebe xD ..._

_lg Und wieder mal viel Spaß beim Lesen_

_tinschchen  
_

**Kapitel 15**

Ich war unheimlich glücklich, als wir aus der Höhle rauskamen. Niemand sprach ein Wort, während wir rausgingen. Dabei lagen mir schon einige Fragen auf der Zunge.

Was war das für ein Geräusch gewesen? War es tatsächlich ein Wolf gewesen? Doch ich traute mich nicht zu fragen. Sie würden mir vor Angelika vermutlich nichts erklären wollen. Immerhin war ich in zwischen der Meinung, dass sie ein Mensch war, wie ich, mehr oder weniger.

Aus irgendeinem Grund musste ich grinsen, als ich die Bruchstücke der angeblich doch so dünnen Wand sah. Sie schien mehr als einem Meter dick gewesen zu sein. Vampire waren also unheimlich stark. Das wusste ich ja schon vorher, aber irgendwie wurde mir das erst jetzt so richtig bewusst. Was wäre passiert, wenn ich keine Vampire kennen würde? Vielleicht wären wir dann gar nicht erst eingebrochen. Ich schmiegte mich an Mick und war dankbar, dass er da war.

Das Licht blendete mich und ich sah, dass Susi und ein Rettungstrupp gerade auf dem Weg zu uns waren. Sie sah unheimlich blass und besorgt aus. Mick reichte mich an einen Sanitäter weiter, was mich etwas beleidigte. Ich wollte bei ihm bleiben. Bei meinem starken Retter und Beschützer. Elisabeth lachte, als sie mein Gesicht sah und zwinkerte mir zu.

Dann wurden Angelika und ich ins Krankenhaus gebracht. Das letzte Mal hatte ich über Janes Shopping-Unfall gelacht, jetzt war es an ihr zu lachen. Doch ich hatte mehr Glück als sie. Mein rechtes Bein war bloß verstaucht, nicht gebrochen. Dennoch tat es höllisch weh. Obwohl Angelika nicht viel fehlte, mussten wir beide eine Nacht im Krankenhaus verbringen. Der Arzt und die Schwester waren über unseren Zustand erstaunt. Es war ihnen ein Rätsel, wie man so tief stürzen und dennoch keine schweren Verletzungen davon tragen konnte. Irgendwie magisch, dachte ich verschmitzt.

Elisabeth war die ganze Zeit bei mir und beschützte mich sowohl vor Chris als auch vor Mick. Immer wieder wollte einer der beiden in unser Krankenzimmer, doch sie verscheuchte sie. Es nervte zwar auf Dauer, doch ich war ihr insgeheim Dankbar. Irgendwie wollte ich keinen von beiden sehen, solange ich mir nicht über meine Gefühle klar wurde. Angelika schien mir zumindest nicht mehr böse. Sie hatte mit mir gelacht, als Mick und Chris, jeder mit einem riesigen Strauß Rosen, in der Tür standen und stritten. Die beiden waren im Türstock stecken geblieben, jeder wollte als erster zu mir. Nur die riesigen Sträuße waren durch die Tür gekommen. Es sah auch wirklich witzig aus.

*

Der Arzt war gnädig und ließ uns mit den anderen im Bus wieder nach Hause fahren. Ich hatte so eine Art Schiene bekommen. Es war ungewohnt mit sowas zu gehen. Hoffentlich würde ich sie bald wieder loswerden. Mick stütze mich und half mir in den Bus einzusteigen. Chris kochte deswegen, wurde aber von Angelika bezirzt und abgelenkt.

Ich freute mich schon aufs Internat. Darauf, dass ich mich in meinem Zimmer verkriechen konnte und dass strenge Erzieher es den Jungs unmöglich machte, mich zu besuchen.

Einfach Ruhe. Das brauchte ich jetzt. Auch der Arzt hatte mir Ruhe verschrieben. Ich fragte mich, ob ich diese auch bekommen würde.

Als wir endlich im Internat waren, half mir Elisabeth aufs Zimmer. Die beiden Jungs bekamen sofort Zimmerverbot ausgeschrieben. Was mich überraschte war, dass Angelika mit kam. Anscheinend waren wir Freunde geworden, was mich sehr freute.

Und wieder lag ich in meinem Bett. Irgendwann würde ich das Gehen noch verlernen, dachte ich belustigt. Vielleicht würde Mick mich dann immer tragen. Dieser Gedanke gefiel mir und ich lächelte.

„Was gibt's den schon wieder zu lächeln?", fragte mich Elisabeth und erinnerte mich daran, dass ich nicht alleine war.

„Ach nichts. Sag mal, du als Micks Schwester musst doch wissen auf welche Art von Mädchen er so steht …" Irgendwie war es mir zu peinlich den Satz zu beenden. Elisabeth und Angelika lachten. Die war ja auch noch da.

„Tja das solltest du ja schon selbst gemerkt haben!", antwortete mir meine Zimmerkollegin und zwinkerte mir zu. Angelika räusperte sich.

„Hast du vor Chris abzugeben?", fragte Angelika hoffnungsvoll und strich sich über ihre langen braunen Haare. Ich lachte und zuckte mit der Schulter. Ich war mir immer noch nicht klar, wenn ich mehr mochte. Elf oder Vampir? Klar war, dass ich mit dem Vampir viele gefährliche Abenteuer bestehen würde und er mich vielleicht verwandeln würde. Diese Aussicht gefiel mir. Mit dem Elf wäre alles magischer und sicherer.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher … ich …" Beschämt sah ich zu Boden. Wie peinlich. Ich war in zwei süße Jungs verliebt und konnte mich einfach nicht für einen der beiden entscheiden.

„Tja, glaubst du, dass du das einzige Mädchen auf der ganzen Welt bist, der es so geht? Wohl kaum!", erkläret Angelika. Sie wäre sicher froh, wenn ich mit Chris Schluss machen würde.

Da saß ich also. Jeder der beiden quasi von der anderen Partei. Irgendwie hatte das was Witziges an sich. Leider konnte ich vor Angelika die Elfen und Vampir Sachen nicht ansprechen. Doch dazu würde ich noch kommen, wenn es dunkel werden würde.

Und das wurde es auch. Angelika ging in ihr Zimmer und Elisabeth und ich waren wieder allein. Sie tat beschäftigt und zupfte an ihrer Bettdecke herum. Ich lachte und sie sah mich an leicht verwirrt.

„Wie beide wissen doch genau, dass du seit Schulanfang nicht in diesem Bett geschlafen hast", erklärte ich meinen Lacher. Sie verstand und lachte ebenfalls.

„Wobei du doch nichts davon wissen solltest!! Ach ich weiß einfach nicht, was ich mit dir machen soll!" Sie sprach meine Neugierde an. Ich grinste. Am liebsten hätte ich ihr geantwortet, dass sie mich verwandeln könnte, dann wäre ich nicht so unfallgefährdet.

„Du könntest mir mehr erzählen. Glaub nicht, dass ich nicht weiß, wer an dem andauernden schlechtem Wetter steckt!" Elisabeth musterte mich und hob die Braue. Ich setzte mich auf und verschränkte die Arme.

„Du bist klüger und neugieriger als dir gut tut, Bettina. Als nächstes wagst du dich noch in die Höhle des Löwen und stattest den Vampirältesten einen Besuch ab!", scherzte die Cullen und lachte. Mein Lachen war nur halbherzig. Ja, ich war tatsächlich neugieriger als mir gut tat.

„Schlaf jetzt, du brauchst Ruhe!", zitierte Elisabeth den Arzt.

„Erst wenn du mir das genauer erklärt hast. Die Wand war eindeutig dicker, als ihr es gesagt hattet!" Sie seufzte und sah mich an. Tja, Neugierde ließ sich nur durch Nachforschung und Antworten stillen.

„Okay. Wir sind einfach durchgerannt. Da spielte die Dicke keine Rolle. Und der Wolf … nur kannst dir ja selbst ausmalen, was nach den Geräuschen zu folgen passiert ist oder? Mick dachte, es wäre ein Werwolf, nur so am Rande." Sie zupfte wieder an ihrer Bettdecke herum. Ich schluckte. Der arme Wolf. Im Moment hatte ich ehrlich Mitleid mit dem armen Tier.

„Wie haben eigentlich die Jungs drauf reagiert, dass Angelika und ich verschwunden waren?" Diese Frage lag mir schon seit gestern auf der Zunge. Elisabeth sah zuerst ernst und dann lachte sie.

„Mick hat Chris zu Schnecke gemacht, weil er die Befürchtung hatte, dass Angelika zugeschlagen hatte. Wenn ich die beiden nicht getrennt hätte, wären wir alle aufgeflogen! Mach das ja nie wieder." Ich nickte. Das hatte ich bestimmt nicht mehr vor. Wer brach schon gern durch Böden? Etwas Gutes konnte ich der ganzen Sache jedoch abgewinnen: Angelika zählte ich jetzt zu meinen Freundinnen, auch wenn sie manchmal recht eigen war.


	12. Chapter 12

_Danke an Lily und Ambre in Darkness für die Reviews ^^ ... und auch Free Angel´s wings auch wenns nicht elektronisch war xD_

_Es tut mir so leid, dass ihr so lange warten musstet, aber ich hatte ne echte Krise xD ... _

_Viel Spaß beim Lesen_

_lg_

_tinschchen _

**Kapitel 16**

3 Wochen lagen zwischen den Weihnachtsferien und den Semesterferien. Eine davon hatten wir schon hinter uns. Fehlten nur noch zwei. Und genau in diesen beiden Wochen stopften die Lehrer einige Tests. Ich hasste sie dafür. Nicht nur, weil es Nerven aufreibend war, sondern weil ich auch Angst hatte zu versagen.

Da ich einige Tage noch ans Bett gefesselt war, hatte ich zwar Zeit zum Lernen, aber ich versäumte wichtige Stunden, die wichtigen Stoff enthielten. Auch die Stunden die ich zuvor gefehlt hatte, fehlten mir zusätzlich. Ich brauchte Hilfe, auch wenn ich es nie zugeben würde. Nachhilfe empfand ich schon immer als eher peinlich.

Mit meiner Nervosität steckte ich andere an. Ich ging sogar Elisabeth schon auf die Nerven.

„Du brauchst Hilfe, Bettina!" Elisabeth versuchte sie sich zu beherrschen. Sie war ebenfalls gerade am Lernen und fühlte sich von mir ziemlich belästigt. Empört sah ich sie an. Wollte sie mich in die Klapse einliefern lassen?

„Bist du verrückt? Ich zick doch nur rum und du …" Sie unterbrach mich lachend, als sie das Missverständnis entdeckte.

„Man an was du schon wieder denkst. Ich meinte du brauchst Hilfe beim Lernen, nicht das, was du denkst!" Elisabeth kugelte sich vor Lachen. (quasi rofl wörtlich genommen)

„Ha Ha. Witzig. Mach dich nur lustig. Du bist klüger als ich. Ich werde kläglich versagen!" Ich ließ mich aufs Bett fallen und trauerte gespielt.

„Jetzt mach dich nicht fertig. Du machst mich auch fertig! Vielleicht kann Mick dir ja helfen!" Sofort wanderte mein Blick zu ihr und ich grinste. Verdammt war das auffällig.

„Elisabeth, hab ich dir schon mal gesagt, dass du wunderbare Ideen hast?" Ich unterdrückte mein Grinsen. Immerhin war ich ja offiziell mit Chris zusammen. Man war das kompliziert. Da konnte man ja nur verrückt werden.

„Eigentlich nicht. Aber komm, ich bring dich zu meinem Bruder. Fragen wir ihn mal, das kostet nichts. Außerdem bin ich dich dann los!", scherzte die Cullen und zog mich zur Tür. Doch ich hielt mich am Türrahmen fest.

„Darf ich dich darauf hinweisen, dass ich einen Jahrgang unter dir bin und hier im Internat immer noch unter Studierstunden stehe!", erinnerte ich sie. Wir hatten nicht auf die Zeit geachtet. Es war bereits 18:30. In wenigen Sekunden konnte die Erzieherin ihre Kontrollrunde beginnen und ich saß gerade nicht am Schreibtisch und lernte. Warum das eigentlich Studierstunde hieß, wenn es eigentlich zwei Stunden waren und nicht eine. Ein Mysterium.

„Achja, hab ich vergessen. Und er hat dann ja auch Studierpflicht. Verdammt!" Elisabeth ließ mich los und zog ihr Handy aus der Tasche. Schnell wählte sie Micks Nummer und fragte ihn, ob er mit mir lernen wolle. Ihrem Lächeln nach zu urteilen, hatte er eingewilligt. Auch ich grinste und setzte mich an den Schreibtisch. Keine Sekunde zu früh. Denn genau in diesem Moment kam die Erzieherin herein und ich gab vor zu lernen.

Endlich 20 Uhr und die Tortur war vorbei. Und Mick stand vor unserer Tür. Er hatte von der Erzieherin zwar nur 5 Minuten bekommen, aber das würde reichen. Er bat mich die Chemiesachen mitzunehmen. Wir setzten uns in den Aufenthaltsraum. Auf Anweisung der Erzieherin, die gerne den Überblick behielt.

Da saßen wir also. Sichtbar für alles und jeden. Ich konnte in meinem Kopf schon die Gerüchte hören, die sich zusammenbrauten. Während Mick versuchte mir die verschiedenen Reaktionen einzutrichtern, gingen immer wieder Schaulustige an dem Aufenthaltsraum vorbei. Ich würde mich gerne bei dem Architekten beschweren. Wie konnte man einen Aufenthaltsraum mit einer Glaswand bauen? Wer saß schon gerne in der Auslage? Ich nicht. Mick schien es jedoch entweder nicht zu stören, oder er konnte das Ganze perfekt ausblenden.

So dauerte es nicht lange und sein Vortrag über Umlagerungen wurde von einem wütenden Chris unterbrochen. Ich erschrak als mich sein flammender Blick streifte, der schlussendlich auf Mick hängen blieb.

„Wieso tust du das? Du hast mir versprochen, dich zurück zu halten!" Chris versuchte nicht allzu laut zu werden. Doch ein Blick durch die Glaswand verriet mir, dass bereits einige Mädchen Halt machten und uns beobachteten. Ich wünschte mich weit weg.

„Meine Schwester hat mich gebeten Bettina ein wenig zu helfen. Ich wollte nur nett sein und dafür sorgen, dass deine Freundin nicht sitzen bleibt", erklärte Mick gelassen. Er blieb einfach ruhig sitzen, während Chris Gesicht einen ungesunden Rotton annahm. Mein Herz raste und ich hoffte, dass sich Chris der Zuschauer bewusst war. Es wäre ein Debakel, wenn er plötzlich zaubern würde oder so.

„Sie hätte auch mich bitten können. Halt dich endlich von ihr fern! Die Leute reden schon und fragen mich, wann mich Bettina denn verlassen hat. Weißt du wie peinlich das ist?" Es war eine rhetorische Frage und verlangte keine Antwort. Einerseits hoffte ich, dass sich sein Gemüt schnell beruhigte, andererseits dachte ich nach. Vielleicht sollte ich hier und jetzt mit ihm Schluss machen. Aber höchstwahrscheinlich würde ihn das nur noch mehr in Rage bringen. Ob Elfen Vampire töten könnten?

Mick grinste sein Gegenüber einfach frech an. Ich schluckte. Irgendwie forderte er gerade das Schicksal heraus. Oder er war sich sicher, dass Chris keine Chance gegen ihn hätte. Dann sollte ich mir doch eher Sorgen um den Halbelfen machen. Langsam schwirrte mir der Kopf.

„Elf, zügle dein Gemüt, sonst tust du dir noch weh!" Mick grinste, doch seine Worte klangen wie eine Drohung. Das schien auch Chris zu merken, und es machte ihn wütend. Er packte Cullen am T-Shirt-Kragen und zog ihn hoch. Der Vampir ließ sich vom Sessel hochziehen, grinste jedoch immer noch.

Auch ich erhob mich, um die beiden notfalls auseinander zu ziehen. Mir war bewusst, dass ich zu schwach war, aber ich musste es versuchen. Aber wie gesagt: Im Notfall! Die Schaulustigen wurden immer mehr, anscheinend hofften sie alle auf einen kleinen Kampf. Ich hielt Ausschau nach einem der Erzieher. Typisch. Wenn man sie brauchte, waren sie nicht anzutreffen. Ich wollte gehen, wurde aber von beiden angebrüllt. „Bleib wo du bist!" Na gut, dann bleib ich eben hier. Verdammt.

„Hör auf zu grinsen, oder soll ich es dir aus dem Gesicht wischen?", zischte Chris. Ich fragte mich, wie man nur so leicht reizbar sein konnte, behielt meine Frage, zum Wohle meiner Gesundheit, für mich. Ich verfluchte mich selbst. Warum hatte ich keine magischen Kräfte? Ansonsten könnte ich einfach dazwischen gehen. Aber so. Als Mensch hatte man es echt schwer zwischen Vampiren, Elfen und Hexen.

Wieder fuhr mein Blick zur Menge. Niemand machte auch nur den Eindruck, etwas unternehmen zu wollen. Was für eine tolle Schulgemeinschaft. Unglaublich. Anscheinend wollten alle nur einen Kampf sehen.

„Jetzt beruhig dich endlich. Du führst dich auf wie ein Kind. Ich dachte immer, dass Elfen Pazifisten sind?", fragte er leise. Entweder wollte Mick Chris beruhigen, oder ihn weiter anstacheln. Mir zumindest kam es wie anstacheln vor. Auch Chris schien eher das zweite zu vermuten.

„Und du als Vampir, musst ja direkt drauf brennen, jemanden auszusaugen, oder? Wer ist dein erdachtes Opfer? Bettina?", fragte er ebenso im Flüsterton. Nun wurde auch Mick wütend. Seine hellblauen Augen begannen komisch zu glühen und ich war mir sicher gesehen zu haben, wie seine Eckzähne länger wurden. Oder hatte ich eher zu viel Moonlight geguckt? Chris hatte es wohl auch bemerkt, denn für einen Moment schlich sich Angst in seine Gesichtszüge. Doch die wich schnell wieder. Er wollte keinen Rückzieher machen.

„Merk dir eines, ich würde ihr nie weh tun!" Seine Stimme klang seltsam tief. Geschockt sah ich wieder nach draußen. Hatte einer der Zuseher Micks Veränderung mitbekommen? Doch keiner der draußen Stehenden bewegte sich, oder sah eigenartig drein. Irgendwie irritierte mich das. Doch ich konnte nicht lange darüber nachdenken. Mein Blick wanderte wieder zu den Zankenden.

Beide hielten sich gegenseitig am Kragen. Auf eine bizarre Art und Weise sah es witzig aus, wenn nicht der eine ein Vampir und der andere ein Elf wäre. So standen sie eine Weile da, bis es Mick anscheinend auf die Nerven ging. Er schleuderte Chris gegen eine Wand. Ich zuckte zusammen. Ein leises Knacken war zu vernehmen. Entweder kam es von der Wand oder von Chris. Ich hoffte, dass da Geräusche der Wand entsprangen.

Wieder sah ich nach draußen. Niemand bewegte sich. Warum nur? Wieder wurde mein Blick auf die beiden gezogen. Ob sie mich vergessen hatten? Chris sprang auf Mick zu. Flink wich er einem Schlag des Vampirs aus. Anscheinend waren auch Elfen schnell oder zumindest wendig genug. Auf einmal stand er hinter dem Vampir und trat ihm in den Rücken. Mick schien das wenig zu stören. Schnell wandte er sich um und packte Chris erneut und schleuderte ihn auf einen der umstehenden Tische. Ich schrie auf und der Tisch zerbrach in zwei Hälften.

„HÖRT AUF!! VERDAMMT NOCH MAL!", brüllte ich in meiner Verzweiflung, doch keiner der beiden hörte mich. Stattdessen war der Elf schon wieder auf den Beinen und hechtete auf Mick zu. Seine Rechte landete in dem Gesicht des Vampirs. Ein widerliches Knacken war zu vernehmen und Chris heulte auf. Cullen jedoch lachte und zog eine mitleidig wirkende Grimasse. Aber nicht lange. Chris war es egal, ob seine Hand gebrochen war, oder nicht. Doch anstatt Mick erneut eine zu verpassen, murmelte er irgendetwas. Daraufhin wand sich der Vampir kurze Zeit vor Schmerzen am Boden. Anscheinend kannte Chris ein paar schmerzhafte Zauberformeln. Als Mick wieder aufstand wirkte er nur noch wütender.

Irgendetwas sagte mir, dass der Kampf nur endete, sobald einer Tod war. Das musste ich verhindern. Mutig platzierte ich mich zwischen die beiden. Zur Sicherheit strecke ich die Arme aus und versuchte sie auseinander zu halten. Doch ich wurde nur unsanft beiseitegeschoben.

„Das hättest du nicht tun dürfen, Bastard!", zischte Mick Chris an. Wieder klang seine Stimme unheimlich. Er knallte dem Halbelfen eine. Wieder knackte es. Autsch. Eine gebrochene Hand, ein gebrochener Kiefer und vermutlich ein schwer geknicktes Ego. Das war nicht gut. Ich fragte mich immer noch, warum keiner der Zuseher einschritt, oder zumindest einen Erzieher holte.

Alles Idioten, schoss es mir durch den Kopf. Aber was tat ich denn schon? Nichts, außer zusehen. Mir reichte es. Obwohl und gerade weil sie mich vorhin angebrüllt hatten, riss ich die Tür auf und ging. Im Vorbeigehen sah ich jeden einzelnen böse an. Doch niemand beachtete mich.

Plötzlich hielt ich inne und sah mir einen Jungen neben mir genau an. Er blinzelte nicht einmal. Keiner der Beobachter blinzelte oder bewegte sich. Was war hier los? Alle wirkten wie versteinert. Um sicher zu gehen tupfte ich den Jungen an. Keine Reaktion. Das Ganze erinnerte mich an Pipers Kraft (Charmed). Ich guck eindeutig zu viel Fernsehen. Ob das das Werk von Susi war? Aber die hatte heute ja überhaupt keinen Dienst.

In meinen Gedanken versunken bemerkte ich nicht, dass einer der Menge sich bewegte. Plötzlich griff mir jemanden an die Schulter. Ich schrie auf und fuhr herum. Als ich sah, wer für die eingefrorenen Gaffer verantwortlich war, klappte mir der Unterkiefer nach unten. „Angelika?!"

Sie grinste mich an und zwinkerte. „Nett, nicht?" Langsam verstand ich die Welt nicht mehr. Sie konnte also auch zaubern. Da wurde mir etwas klar und ich wurde sauer. „Wenn du zaubern kannst, warum hast du uns dann nicht aus dem Loch geholt?", fuhr ich sie an. Doch sie konnte nicht antworten. Ein lauter Schmerzensschrei lenkte unsere Aufmerksamkeit wieder den Kämpfenden zu. Chris lag am Boden und hielt sich den Arm. Anscheinend hatte er sich noch mehr gebrochen. Doch bei genauerer Betrachtung waren Bluttropfen auf dem Boden zu sehen. Ich war geschockt. Mick hatte doch etwa nicht zugebissen, oder doch?

Angelika stürmte den Aufenthaltsraum und ich folgte ihr. Schnell kniete sie sich neben Chris und suchte die Wunde, während ich mich vor Mick aufbaute. Beide Jungen atmeten heftig ein und aus. Als der Vampir mich ansah, waren seine Augen und Eckzähne wieder normal. Gott sei Dank. In seinem Gesicht konnte ich kein Blut entdecken. Dennoch starrte ich ihn verständnislos an. Sinnlose Gewalt! Ich hatte ihn klüger eingeschätzt.

Angelika half Chris auf die Beine. Das Blut, das den Boden besudelte rann dem Jungen aus der Nase. Ich musterte noch einmal Mick. Er hatte keinen Kratzer abbekommen. Tja, wie soll man einem Vampir schon wehtun? Außer vielleicht mit Silber, kam es mir in den Sinn. Aber ob das, was die Moonlight-Vampire vergiftete, wohl auch bei den Cullen wirkte? Ich seufzte und wandte mich ab. Ich wollte beide nicht mehr sehen. Chris sah ziemlich schlimm aus, zumindest sein Gesicht. Aber Angelika flüsterte mir irgendwas zu von „Ein Trank und eine Salbe und er sieht aus wie neu!".

Doch ich hörte nichts mir um mich herum. Alles drehte sich. Ich wusste nicht, woher das plötzlich kam. Vielleicht lag es an dem Blut? Wenn ich das jemanden erzählen würde, würde er mich auslachen. Monstermäßiger Vampirfan, aber kann keinen Tropfen Blut sehen. Witzig. Damit niemand merkte, dass es mir nicht gut ging, hielt ich Angelika die Tür auf. Mick stand immer noch steif da und starrte beim Fenster raus. Was er wohl dachte? Aber wenn kümmerte das? Mich nicht. Nicht mehr. Ich war fertig. Mit beiden.

Bevor Angelika mit Chris in ihrem Zimmer verschwand holte ich sie ein. „Es tut mir leid, aber ich kann nicht mehr. Es ist aus!" Chris sah mich ohne Ausdruck an. Vielleicht dachte er, dass es an seinem Versagen lag, aber dem war nicht so. Während ich in mein Zimmer verschwand, löste Angelika die Erstarrung der Beobachter. Mir war egal, was die sich dachten. Im Moment war mir alles egal. Ich wollte nur ins Bett.


End file.
